Runo's Revenge
by JazzGirl123
Summary: Follow the brawlers through the shocking plot twisters of the Gundalian/Neathian War. DanxRuno, ShunxAlice, JuliexBilly and RenxFabia. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEEEY! i know I should be updating my Christmas story, but I promised 'ilovecartoonslol' or to me, 'iwantrunoback' to make this story, and since I now have more free time, i figured, Why Not?**

**Summay: It's in the midst of the battle and it looks like Neathia's gonna win the war after all. King Doofus (yeah, i don't knoow how to spell EVERYTHING, so yeah...) is furious and becomes delighted Kazarina intvented a machine to look in the memories of people. What do they do when they use the machine on Dan and see Runo, Julie, and Alice?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or this fic will be real and I would hire all of the awesome fans to make this anime awesome again.**

Dan Kuso leaped in the air and held up his goblet.

"To Neathia!" He yelled. Everyone, meaning the 'Brawlers' and the royal family, stood up and held up their goblets too.

"To Neathia!" They repeated.

Dan beamed and sat back down, gladly taking the plate of food from Fabia who smiled at him and Shun. **(Grr, I had to restrain myself from strangling myself when I wrote that.)**

**With the Gundalian family... (I don't know their names well, so I apologize.)**

King Barodius slammed his fist on his throne's arm. "Why can't we beat those stupid Brawlers! Why did Ren become a traitor? KAZARINA! Come here at once!" He demanded in anger. The Haos brawler swept through the doors amd bowed to the king.

"Yes, sir?"

"I am tired of losing to those foolish children! I demand you build a machine to destroy them!" The king exclaimed.

Kazarina smirked.

"Actually, sire, I have been working on a machine that shows us the past of any person we choose." She said, raising her graze towards to the king of Darkus. The king frowned.

"Why would we need such a device as ridiculous as this?" He asked.

Kazarina frowned in return and was about to explain when suddenly, Stocia burst through the door. The king slightly smiled at his Aquos battleler. Kazarina, however, scowled at this interuption.

"Great Dark Lord, we have just found a security camera that has footage of the Brawlers while they were gathered in the forest." Stocia said with glee. "You will be most pleased to hear, they had gotten bored and revealed a few things about themselves. Personal things."

King Barodius smirked. "Bring it to me at once, Kazarina, you are dismissed."

The Haos brawler's eye widened. "But sir!"

"No objections, leave! Stocia, I thought I told you to bring me that camera!"

Kazarina scowled at the Aquos brawler before storming out of the Great Hall. "Once you see how brilliant my device is, it will be that miserable little toad who will be dismissed by the king!" Kazarina mumbled to herself. "But first, I need to test it. I shall go to my lab, and think. Who's mind should I inflitrate first?"

Kazarina practically kicked the doors to her lab down and swiftly looked at her data she recieved about the Brawlers.

"Hmmm..Fabia Sheen? Princess of Neathia, Haos brawler, blah, blah, blah. No. What else, what else? Ren Krawler? No. Jake Rockwell? No, no. Been there, done that. Marucho Marakuro? That little goody goody pesk? No, no. Shun Kazami and Dan Kuso? Maybe, just maybe, looking in the past of the two strongest Brawlers might be intresting!"

Kazarina snatched a photo of Dan she had managed to collect and gently slid it under a scanner. As images popped up, over millions of memories, Kazarina noticed there was someone in almost all the images. There were always Shun and Marucho, annoyingly true as she guessed, but there were also three other people in all these images. Three people who seemed to appear less and less. The Haos brawler smirked.

"Well, looks like I'm heading to Earth to find these three girls!"

**AN: Well, what did you think? Who do you think the those three girls are? Pretty obvious, but still. Did I get the characters right? Did i spell things right? Tell me what ya think, and I'll update quicker! R&R!**


	2. Julie's First!

**Chapter Two! Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.  
Also- Saltwater star, shut the heck up! I'd rather strangle YOU!**

**On Earth in Bayview...**

"Hey, hey! Julie! Wait up!"

The silver haired teenagar whirled around and saw one of her cheerleader friends, Katie, running to her.

"Hi, Kat! What's up?" Julie asked, eyeing the brunette's excitement.

"Well, I just heard a super juicy rumor!" Katie squealed.

"What, what?" Julie asked, starting to bubble in wonder and excitement.

"I just heard that Dan Kuso has a girlfriend! Can you believe that brawling obssesed hottie is taken?" Katie shrieked.

Julie sighed. How wonderful. Old gossip from like, four years ago when they were 12. And about two of her best friends. Charming.

"That's...great?" Julie said, gritting through her teeth, faking a smile.

Katie groaned. "Nooooooo! i had a feeling he would've noticed me! Maybe Shun Kazami! Do you think he'd like me?" She asked to herself.

Julie rolled her eyes. "Only if you're a redheaded Darkus brawler who knows how to be sweet but is also dark." She mummered to herself.

Luckily, Katie was too busy thinking about Shun to notice. Julie sighed.

"Listen, Julie! I totally forgot to tell you! Lious wanted to ask you out!" Katie exclaimed, whirling around to face Julie. Julie groaned.

"Katie, you know I have a boyfriend, right?" Julie asked slowly. Katie gasped.

"Omg! Are YOU dating Shun or Dan?" She exclaimed.

"No, I am not. I'm dating someone from my old town who's traveling the world and is currently in Spain. I gotta go to class. Bye!" Julie said, turning the corner. Once out of everyone's sight, Julie leaned against the wall. "Man, I wish I could brawl again! I need to get away from everything!"

"How convienvent! You want to brawl, and I want brawlers!" A voice cackled.

Next thing Julie knew her school was fading away and a strip of duct tape was over her mouth. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a pair of narrow golden eyes. Only one person came to her mind as she saw the kidnapper.

"Kazarina..."

**R&R**


	3. The Dark Goddesses are Born

**Chapter Three**

**Hello, my dear readers! Sorry for not updating sooner, my mom's laptop's charger broke so no computer access for a while. ANd a certain critic's words finally hit me. I understand some of you do not like my stories or me probably, but I just want you to know: Critics don't ruin careeres, they destroy dreams. Also, you can critisize me all you want but I'll still write. SO you might as well shut up and don't read what you don't like Saltwater Star.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.**

**With Alice at the airport in Wardington...**

Alice sighed as she looked at her passport again.

"Alright, alright! Move so I can see the TV!" A girl screeched, pushing a large crowd aside. Alice looked up and moved swiftly across the room to see what was going on. Everyone seemed to be watching a news broadcast.

_"Local girl was found being teleported away by what seems like a female alien! All students at Bayview High School were told be on the look out for the missing student. If anyone sees this 17 year old girl, please call 898-123-6543_."

Alice gasped as a video of the kidnapping played. She quickly dropped her luggage as she saw the victim's face.

"J-Julie? Oh, no! I have to go find Runo at once!" Alice exclaimed, running towards the doors.

Suddenly, a whirl of black and purple fog started to surround the redheaded.

"What in the world?"

A voice started to cackle evily. "Dearie, don't worry abour Runo! She'll join you and Julie soon!"

Alice's vision started to fade away but all she saw before blacking out was a whip of white blond hair...just like the girl who kidnapped Julie.

**In the Misaki Cafe...**

Runo glanced at the clock again.

"Where's ALice? She was supposed to be here an hour ago, and she's never late." She asked herself. Runo glanced at the back of the restaurant and sighed. "Boys, stop drooling already! I told you a million times! I HAVE a BOYFRIEND!"

The boys sighed and ran out of the restuarant. Runo stood up and left a note for her parents telling them she was going out. She locked the door, and walked towards the park.

"Oh, Dan. Why'd you have to go to New Vestroia, come back, go again, MOVE to another city, and go another adventure? You idiot! I-I didn't even get a chance to tell you...that I loved you." Runo whispered, tears in her eyes. She quickly swiped them away, angrily. "Stupid Dan. He better hope I don't run into him and Shun."

"Sweetie, would you like to brawl Dan and Shun to prove you still got it?"

Runo whipped around and saw a young woman leaning against a tree. She had long white hair and was wearing a light blue dress with a white belt.

"W-who are you?" She asked, eyeing the smirk on her ruby red lips and the evil in her golden eyes.

"My name is not important, but I'll tell you this: your friends, Julie and Alice are already aware of their brawling lackness. Would you like to join them?" The woman asked.

Runo stared. "Well, yes. But-but brawling is Dan's thing!"

"Would you rather stay here on Earth, feeling useless and helpless, while your boyfriend and other two guy friends keep going on adventures? And every time, they seem to replace you? Or do you want to get revenge?"

Runo thought about it. She had never really noticed it, but Dan did keep leaving her...and replacing her. Did he not like her anymore? The more Runo realized it, the more her blood boiled.

"What do you have for me?" Runo asked, her fists curling.

The woman smirked. "First of all, my name is Kazarina. But soon, you won't care. I'll be your master!"

Runo raised an eyebrow then shreiked as Kazarina teleported them away.

"W-wait! Only-only Gundalians teleport like that! No, no, noooooooooooo!" Runo wailed, realizing just what she had gotten herself into.

**On Gundalia...**

King Barodius smiled as Kazarina presented their new warriors.

"Well, done Kazarina. But to draw away suspision, they need to change, but still have the ability of surprise." He said.

Kazarina smiled back. "Of, course." She turned and stared at the three girls she collected. She put her hand on the cheerleader's shoulder.

"Julie Makomato, you will now be known as Terra Urbana, the goddess of Earth and Subterra. Your goal will be to destroy Marucho Marokuro." Julie's outfit transformed into a light pink over the shoulder top with black skinny jeans with black heels. Kazarina smirked and turned to the redheaded girl, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice Gehabich, you will now be known as the Dark Princess, also as Darcy Hydra, the goddess of darkness and evil. Your goal is to eliminate your former love, Shun Kazami." A black fog surrounded ALice, transforming her. Her red hair was held back in a black hairband, she was wearing a purple tank top with black shorts and dark purple sandels. Kazarina smiled and turned to Runo. She placed a hand on Runo's shoulder.

"Ah, Runo Misaki. You will be known now as the Haos Devil, or Renelle Starwitch, the goddess of light and love. Your goal will to be eliminate your now former boyfriend, Dan Kuso." A white whisp surroounded Runo, her now golden eyes sparkling, and her outfit transformed. She now wore a white knee length dress with mid way sleeves, a black hairband with white stars, and white sandels. Kazarina cackled at her latest work and glanced at the grinning Barodius.

"Excellent work, Kazarina. Now, my three Goddesses. Are you ready to begin?" He asked. Terra, Darcy, and Renelle stood up and smirked, their golden eyes shining.

"Yes, my king." They replied in emotionless voices.

Far away on Neathia, Dan, Shun and Marucho shiverred and looked out at the window to see dark clouds surrounding the sky. Suddenly, the Darkus, Haos, and Subterra atribute symbols shone in the sky, the sound of three girls cackling echoing the air.

**I was Just gonna do Julie, but realized Saltwater Star was right. My chapters were rather short. So I won't give up on my writing, and I certainly won't let Saltwater Star get to me. Thank you all for sticking with me. Also, I heard a rumor Dan Scneider is changing the script to make Runo and Alice come back! Not likely, I know. I hope you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Oh, and I probably won't be updating my Christmas Tale soon because I need to think about my plot. Thank you Saltwater Star for pointing out my plot was pointless. I'm gonna rethink it for a while so most likely, I won't finish it until way after Christmas. Anyways, Happy Holidays.**


	4. Meet the new warriors of evil

**Hello! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! It's been an...intresting Christmas. My cusoins backstabbed me (curse my kindness), I got a cell phone (YAY), and I found out a crazy chick made an account similar to mine, with her profile exactly like mine. So yeah, I'm mad at JazzGirl124. So anyways, I'm working more on my stories but I have a million new fanfic ideas, so yeah. I plan to have at least ten fanfics. High goal, me talking a lot, my BFF poking me...On WITH THE STORY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or anyting else recognized. (I apologize for my suckish brawling scenes)**

**On Neathia...**

"Hey, Shun! Dan, Jake, Marucho, Ren! Come here!" Fabia said, running towards the corriders. The five brawlers looked at the Haos princess, who was waving a piece of paper in the air.

"What's up Fabia?" Jake asked. Fabia glanced at the paper then threw it in the air.

"We are now officially out numbered by the Gundalians! There are three new brawlers, and they've already beaten all of Neathia's guards! Plus, they're brawling right now, and they are showing no mercy!" She shrieked, starting to panic. They were winning and now her caculations were thrown of balance, meaning they were now losing!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down Fabia! Dan, you, Shun and Marucho go check these guys out. jake and I will calm Fabia down and think about our strategy." Ren said, placing his hands on the princess's shoulders. Fabia started hypervilating and tightly gripped Ren's hand, dragging him and Jake to her room. Dan rolled his eyes at her drama queen attack and nodded at his two friends.

"Well? Let's go check these dudes out. They can't be THAT tough." He said cooly.

"They were tough enough for Fabia to freak out." Shun pointed out, a hand running through his short raven black hair.

"Dude, you need to grow your hair back. It looked better that way. It made you seem more ninja like."

"What are you, a brawler or a girl? Besides, it got in my way."

"Shun, Dan! Come on, save the cat fight for later." Marucho interrupted, holding back a laugh. The Ventus brawler and Pyrus brawler looked ready to murder each other. Dan and Shun mumbled a somewhat apology as the three of them headed outside. Deciding to examine the newbies' style, they camped out in the bushes near the battle.

**With Terra, Darcy, and Renelle... (I made up some Bakugan and ability cards)**

"Bakugan Brawl! bakugan stand! Rise Darkus Phoneix!" Darcy shouted, throwing her Bakugan on the field. A large black phoneix rose, it's purple feathers, and blue eyes glowing. The guard she was battling trembled as he threw his Bakugan.

"Rise Haos Robox!" A large white robot rose, looking like Volt's Bakugan, Brontes. Darcy cackled.

"Ha, too easy! Ability activate! Crystal Storm!" She yelled, a black fog surrounding the sky. Suddenly, millions of feathers crowded Phoneix and quickly changed into purple crystal shards aiming for Robox. Robox groaned in pain and went back to ball form, and headed towards Darcy. She caught it easily, and turned around and started walking towards Terra, still cackling.

"Ha, Renelle will know what to do with this." She said cooly, flipping her red hair over her shoulder, her black mask shining. To conceal their identities, Darcy, Terra, and Renelle were ordered to wear masks. Darcy's was black like a burglar's but had a purple feather on the side. The guard collapsed in defeat, his eyes filling with tears as he lost his partner.

Darcy made her way over to Terra and Renelle who were battling two soldiers.

"Ability activate! Ivy wrap!" Terra shouted. Her Bakugan, Subterra Sproutling, an Earth controlling pixie, rose her arms and a bunch of ivy ropes tangled around her oponent's body, strangling him. The Haos bakugan yelled and went it to ball form, heading towards Terra. She cackled, the wind blowing, revealing her mask. It was light brown with a pink rim and had two pink ribbons on each side. Terra caught the Bakugan, and gestured to Renelle.

"Care to finsh these low lives, Renelle?" She asked with her cool voice. Renelle flipped her hair and touched her mask. It was white with a black star over the right eye, silver sparkles glittering.

"Of course, my dear Terra. Ability Activate! Shooting Star!" She yelled, throwing her card onto the field. Her Bakugan, Luna Pixling, a ginat fairy with tiger like armor, raised her scepter and stars shot over the dark sky making her gain power. She shot a large white beam of light at the Bakugan and it turned into ball form and headed towards the blunette. The soldier took a deep breath and sadly saluted in good bye.

Darcy sighed as she looked at her nails. "Are you two done? Kazarina is waiting and you know she hates waiting."

Terra stuck her tongue out at the Darkus brawler. "Oh, relax. We're her new miracle workers, she won't get rid of us."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah huh!"

"NUH-UH!"

"Yeah HUH!" Renelle huffed and glared at her friends.

"Will you two stop it? You're acting like spoiled children!" She shouted. Darcy and Terra growled at each other. "Now apologize, both of you!" They looked at each other and glared daggers as they shook hands. "And focus! We are on a mission! Speaking of which, we have three spies in the bushes!"

Terra, Darcy and Renelle looked at the bushes and Shun, Dan, and Marucho sheepishily stood up.

"Uh, hello." Marucho said, waving. Renelle glared at Dan as she held her Bakugan between her fingers.

"Care to brawl, boys? That is, if you're not feeling guilty about leaving your other friends behind on Earth. Again. What did that redheaded girl say? Oh yeah. 'Shun left me again! If I ever see him again, I'll go more violent then Dan not getting the last pudding cup!' How sad." She said, mocking the ninja.

"that's a lie! Alice would never go THAT violent." Shun said angrily. Darcy touched her chest lightly. She gasped softly, for she thought the name Alice sounded so...personal. She shook her head furiously and glared at Marucho.

"Didn't that cheerleader say all she wanted was her little buddy slash junior spy back?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. Marucho curled his little fists.

"Julie and I did spy on Da-I mean, some people often. And she did drag me around the mall often." He said, blushing. Terra gulped. That name, Julie, seemed so, so, familiar to her. She huffed angrily and pointed at Dan.

"Marucho and Shun were harsh, but you were the worst! You left your girlfriend slash best friend slash rival on Earth way too many times! You and she were made for each other! You two made such a cute couple!"Terra said darkly but squealed the last part. Dan blushed then glared at the Subterra brawler.

"So what?" He countered.

"You idiot! She was your 'kid' remember? You left her behind and she was really upset! She thought she was useless, worthless, menat nothing to you!" Darcy yelled. Renelle tilted her head slightly, 'kid' sounded so annoying yet so homey. Renelle shook her head, feeling silly.

"So are we going to brawl or not?" She asked. Dan smirked and held up Drago.

"Oh yeah." Dan, Shun, and Marucho held up their Bakugan.

Renelle, Darcy, and Terra did the same and glared daggers.

"It's payback time." The girls said in unison. Dan glared at Renelle, their obvious leader, and noticed her eyes flashed aqua blue for a moment but returned back to their golden color.

"Bakugan Brawl! Stand Darkus Phoneix!"

"Rise Subterra Sproutling!"

"Let's show 'em Haos Luna Pixling!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Stand Ventus Hawktor!"

"Rise Aquas Awkimos!"

"Let's do this Drago!"

"Nuh, uh, uh. Not today ladies!" Kazarina's voice bellowed through the sky. Terra was teleported, she glanced at Marucho. Then Darcy, her eyes raising towards Shun. Renelle's eyes stayed on Dan then her aqua eyes flashed again. Just before she teleported away, she mumbled two words that made Dan's heart stop.

"Help, Dan."

**Whatcha think? R&R!**


	5. It couldn't becould it?

**Okay, HI HI! I got my computer fixed, FINALLY AFTER LIKE FIVE MONTHS! I don't know what exactly to do next but here's me winging it! Sorry about the long wait, school is all annoying and stuff. Anyways, I was also braindead and had writer's block but I'm back! Thanks to everyone who's been reading! **

**I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

"Do, do, da, da, do, da, do." Terra sang joyfully, brushing her silver hair with the hot pink brush she found in her purse. Darcy looked up from her _Teen Witch _magizene and glared at her.

"Do you mind? We're villians not perky teenage girls." She snapped. Renelle looked up from her toenail painting.

"But we ARE teenage girls, Darcy." She pointed out. Darcy glared at her then returned to her reading. Terra dropped her brush suddenly and raced over to the Darkus brawler.

"Oh, my, GOSH! Is that the new issue of TEEN WITCH?" She cried. Darcy nodded slowly then started running to her bed.

"No, Terra, no! Get your own!"

"But DARCY!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE?"

Renelle sighed as her friends ran about their room. SHe shook her head and picked up her white duffle bag. She had found it the bedroom, like Terra had found that pink purse and Darcy found that light purple backpack.

"RENELLE!" The Haos brawler jumped as her friends came to her side. She sighed and mentally groaned, knowing what was comingnext.

"Tell Terra this is MY magazine!"

"Tell Darcy she needs to SHARE!"

"TERRA should know we're BAD GUYS not Earth teenagers!"

"DARCY should know we ARE teenagers!"

'' When's are next battle?"

"Can we battle the brawlers now?" Renelle put up her hand, signaling them to stop.

"Terra, that IS Darcy's magazine. When she's done I'm sure she'd be more than happy to let you read it. Wouldn't you Darcy?" She asked. Darcy glanced at her magazine then Terra then nodded.

"Second, Kazarina and Emperor Barodious makes these descions not me. Now leave me alone!" Renelle demanded. TErra left happily but Darcy tilted her head and stared at Renelle's bag.

"What?"

"Why does your bag say 'Property of Runo Misaki' on the side?" Darcy asked. Renelle froze.

"Huh?"

"It says 'Runo Misaki', who's that?" Renelle looked at her bag closely, and sure enough in light pink marker there was that name. Renelle hugged her bag close to her.

"It's probably some old hand me down from Earth. Um, anyone up to see that nw chick flick?" She asked. Darcy shrugged and looked at Terra who was already getting a bag of popcorn.

"I suppose it woldn't hurt to be normal for a bit." The Darkus brawler said. She sighed as Terra tripped, making the popcorn spill. She walked over and started to pick them up with her. Renelle sighed and went to the bathroom. She tugged on her hair as she looked at the mirror. Renelle was about to walk away when suddenly she felt dizzy.

"What the?" Renelle said, putting her hand to her forehead. SHe looked at the mirror and instead of seeing the fierce Gundalian, she saw a scrawny teenage girl who's aqua blue eyes were draining of their color. The girl faded as Renelle gained control of her headache.

"Who was that?" Renelle asked herself. Then her eyes changed to aqua blue for a moment before she fainted.

**On Neathia...**

"I'm telling you the truth!" Dan exclaimed for the tenth time. Shun shook his head and Marucho was lost in thought.

"Dan, how would that be possible? Runo is on Earth, probably still angry at us. Mostly you, but still. Also, Darcy was too violent to be Alice and Terra was too mean and smart to be Julie." Shun said.

"I'm telling her you called them hot-headed, weak and stupid."

"Don't twist my words." Shun warned. Marucho looked up.

"According to my caculations, there is a 90% chance that wasn't them but I can't be positive. Let's focus on the main problem: the war." He said. "Let's go see what the others have come up with." Shun and Dan shrugged and followed the Aquos brawler.

The three of them opened the doors to Fabia's room. Fabia, Ren, and Jake were all surrounded by pieces of paper, each scribbling something down. Fabia looked up and sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you guys are here! We're working on our new strategy, but we need your input. How were these new brawlers?" She asked, her hand running through her navy blue hair. Shun and Dan glared at each other. Marcuho chuckled nervously.

"They're pretty strong. A good team, those three girls. One a Darkus brawler, one a Haos, and one a Subterra. The Haos leader seemed to be their leader. Although Dan has this crazy idea that they're actually our friends from Earth." He said, picking up one of the papers. Ren raised an eyebrow and smirked. Jake jumped up.

"That would be bad! I mean, you wouldn't want to brawl your girlfriends!" He exclaimed. Dan. Shun, and Marucho blushed a deep red.

"She's not-"

"Why would you-"

"We're just friends!" The three of them stammered as an argurment. Fabia laughed, while Jake titled his head.

"What'd I say?" He asked, scratching his head. Ren stood up.

"It's possible that those girls were your Earth friends." He said. Dan looked at him.

"How?"

"See, before I joined you, Kazarina had been working on a new invention that lets you look in the past of any person you please. SHe might have used it on you. then she would've seen those three and used their lack of brawling to her advantage. Did they look similar in any way?" He explained. Dan, Shun, and Marucho thought about it before slowly nodding.

"Now that you mention it...Hey, the Haos brawler! Her golden Gundalian eyes flashed aqua blue right before she teleported!" Dan exclaimed. Ren waved his hand.

"Which means they must be under Kazarina's control." He said. Dan held up his finger.

"She also said something while her eyes were blue! She said something like, 'help Dan'." He exclaimed. Shun nodded.

"Yeah, she did say that. Maybe that idea of your's wasn't so crazy." He said. Marcuho pushed up his glasses and started to write something down.

"Then we need to get them back at all costs." He demanded. Marucho, Shun, Fabia, Ren, and Jake all got to work but Dan looked out the window for a moment.

"But why'd her eyes flash when the others' stayed golden? She can't be...is Runo fighting the power?" He asked himself quietly.

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter! I don't know where to go next! If you have any ideas, please review or PM and tell me! I'll try to update as soon as possible! R&R!**


	6. The Return of the Brawlers

**Hello readers of Bakugan fanfiction and welcome to either the next chapter of Runo's Revenge or some random stuff I typed. Ya know what? It's both! Thanks for sticking by my story, also thanks to everyone who reviewed! ANd to whoever read all this:**

**THANK YOU TO Kazamirose, AlicefromBakugan, Loranzo7, Goddess of Air, AnimeRoxx, katzike123, Daniela, ventusbrooke, kitten9322, kitty, breezyfeather, GorillazGirl, Sharpay Evans 11, elle baybee, AnimeFreakGTXO, Warboss, Cory, me452, Goddess of Night eternal faith, runoann31, FloraFaveXNara-Wire, goodgirl21, flippy17, shadowwing1994, ladyruby1897, RunoRulz, kitty, Analice, the best brawler and duelist, Neko ReiRei, Missbunny2100, ilovecartoonslol, arisu-bakugan, GivingYouUp, numbah 422, and saltwater star for reviewing my story! You guys rock! Even if a certain salt filled bitch was harsh and cold, it warmed my heart that people read my fics. **

**I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN! (Did you hear? Runo's coming back for the next season of Bakugan! And despite what happened to Kazarina on the show, that won't affect my fic's plot)**

**On Neathia...**

"Again with the crazy ideas. No way your girlfriends are fighting the power. They must hate you for letting them be kidnapped cuz you ditched them." Jake exclaimed. Marucho sighed as the others sweat dropped.

"For the LAST time Jake, we're just friends! Julie's dating Billy, Runo's dating Dan, well, they're an on and off couple, and Alice has had a major crush on Shun for as long as I can remember!" The little blonde Aquos brawler cried. Again. Jake thought about it for a moment.

"Then who's dating Alice?" He asked, confused. Marucho smacked his forehead. Dan and Shun continued slamming their heads against the wall and table in embarrassment.

"WAIT!" Marucho yelled suddenly, his eyes filled with excitement. The Brawlers looked at the little Aquos brawler.

"What Marucho?" Fabia asked. Marucho scurried over to the desk, pushed Dan to the floor in the progress, and grabbed his notebook. Dan glared at the Aquos brawler and blew raspberry as he got off the floor.

"Thanks so much Marucho." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Marucho ignored him and wrote down something, mumbling to himself.

"Marucho? Marucho, you alright?" Ren asked his friend. Marucho looked up.

"Brilliant! I just thought of an idea to help get back the girls! If by slim chance, Runo IS fighting the Gundalian power, we could use that to our advantage. We need to battle them and hopefully if we win, they'll snap out of it." He explained. Shun, Ren, Fabia, and Jake shrugged and nodded before going back to their previous activities. Dan however looked out the window. Outside was a beautifal valley that took his mind right off the war, until he saw the smoke coming from the forest way back. No matter where he went, there was always a brawl to do. Sometinmes it excited him, but mostly it got to his nerves he had to leave again. The valley made him think of that time he first left for New Vestroia.

**FLASHBACK**

_Dan walked into the park, roses in his hand. Not seeing the blunette, Dan sat at one of the nearby benches. He glanced at his watch and frowned. He was ten minutes late, as usual. _

_"Oh my GOD! It's Dan KUSO!" A girl shrieked. Dan's eyes widened as a crowd of girls soon surrounded him. _

_"Dan, I love you!"_

_"i love him more!"_

_"OmG! Dan, are those roses for me?"_

_"NO, they're for ME!"_

_"In your dreams!" As the girls quickly get into a fight, Dan sneaks away from the mob and runs behind some bushes nearby. _

_"Since when is the great Dan Kuso afraid of his fangirls?" Dan looked up and saw the blunette with her hand on her hip. He chuckled and stood up. _

_"Since he started dating a jealous, stubborn, yet so pretty blunette." Dan said cooly. Runo laughed and kissed him on the cheek._

_"You're such a dork."_

_"Says the queen of dorks." Runo punched Dan playfully on the arm as they walked past the fangirls unnoticed. Runo started talking about how Julie killed one of her old dolls by putting makeup on it. Dan was only half listening as he checked the phone again. Runo noticed and asked what's wrong._

_"I left a message for Shun, but he hasn't returned my call. He never does!" Dan exclaimed. "Is that a ninja thing or what?"_

_"You probably lost your cool and annoyed him again." Runo teased, half kidding. Dan glared at her._

_"I NEVER LOSE MY COOL!" He shrieked. Suddenly Julie and Marucho popped out of the bushes nearby._

_"Boring! Are those two pretending to hate each other again?" Julie exclaimed before making kissy faces. "Ugh, cheese and chettle!" Marucho nervously dabbed his forehead with his hankercheif. Dan and Runo ignored the spies, they were used to it._

_"Why don't you try Shun one more time?" Runo suggested._

_"I already called him like a billion times. Still can't connect, something is interfering." Before Dan could continue, an explosion came out of now where, making Dan and Runo jump back. When they looked up, they saw a gaint portal in front of them._

_"Huh?"_

_"What?" They said. _

_"No, it can't be!" Dan exclaimed._

_"Sure it can, Dan." A familiar voice said. "Everything is possible." Dan and Runo looked around in curiousity. _

_"Huh, who?" They said. A red ball rolled in front of them. Runo put her hands to her face in amazement._

_"A Bakugan?" She exclaimed confused. Dan agreed._

_"But which one?" He asked. Suddenly the Bakugan popped into it's other form._

_"Hello Daniel." Dan and Runo's faces turned to excitement when they recognized the Bakugan. _

_"Drago? Is that you man?" Dan exclaimed._

_"Of course, who else would make an entrance like that?" Drago asked. After making some exchanges, Drago convinced Dan to leave the others behind. However, Marucho overheard and followed them. The boys could only imagine how angry the girls were. Although Dan showed his excitement, he felt a bit guilty leaving Runo like that. Oh, and Julie..._

**END OF FLASHBACK  
**

Dan shook his head as he was brought back to reality; a tub of water had been dumped on his head.

"DAN! Come on man! We need your support for this war!" Shun exclaimed, holding the now empty bucket. Dan glared at the Ventus brawler; that water was damn cold.

"Fine, let's go brawl." He said, grabbing Drago. "First, we need to make a pit stop and get someone." Shun and Marucho looked at each other then Dan before shrugging.

**_With three certain teenage girls..._**

Renelle smiled in amusement as Darcy and Terra got in yet another cat fight. _They're fighting like an old married couple...why do I feel like I used to do that? _

"HEY, baku-babe! What's up?" A girly yet male voice yelled. Terra looked up and saw four guys standing a few feet away.

"Uh...Renelle?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the fourth figure. Renelle shrugged but nearly fainted when she saw one of the figures.

"...Darcy?" She asked, her eyes not moving. However, Darcy's eyes were focused on the third figure. The three girls gulped before stepping back.

"What's in your hands?" Renelle demanded, pointing at one of the figures. They chuckled and threw it at the floor in front of them. The girls shrieked, their bravery and pride seemed to disappear. "Open it alone, or else you shall face the death penalty." He said in a grim voice. The four walked away. One hit another on the arm.

"Did you really have to throw the box?"

"Oh, relax. It's not like I threw it hard. You throw harder, ninja boy."

"Says the boy who's in love with the blue haired freak who hits harder than hell."

"Or should I say, ninja boy who's in love with a certain redheaded gi-" The first figure pushed the other to the ground.

"OW!"

"What's in that stupid box anyways?"

"I don't know."

"Then why'd you throw it at them?"

"..."

"Your an idiot."

"Chill, I already got someone to tell me that. The girl who hits like hell."

"...So pretty much the hospital is on your speed dial?"

"Shut up."

The girls giggled before transporting to their room. Dracy flopped in her purple beanbag couch before running her hand through her orange curls. Terra spun around the room like a child before falling on the floor. Renelle studied the box before shrugging and throwing it on her bed. As soon as it hit her bag, it started glowing a bright white. Renelle shrieked and ran over to it.

"Darcy, Terra! Come here quick!"" She exclaimed. The Drakus and Subterra brawler's eyes widened and quickly ran to their friend.

"W-what's going on, Renelle?" Darcy asked, her voice filled with fear for once. Terra gripped both girls' arms with her hot pink nails digging in their skin. The more they stayed with that box, the more the bravery vanished and more the weakness appeared.

Renelle didn't answer, her eyes were too focused on the glowing box. A beam of brown light shot out and hit Terra. She shrieked but soon an image came over the box. The three girls watched in curiosity.

_A little blonde boy handed a girl in a pink dress a coyboy-riding-a-horse toy. The little girl beamed._

_"Wow, keep this up and I can tell we're gonna be the best of friends!" She excliamed. The little boy did a thumbs up._

_"Yeah!" He exclaimed._

After that, the image disappeared and a brown light surrounded Terra.

"Well, that was wierd." Renelle said. Darcy glared at her.

"No, really? Let's get rid of this thing." SHe said. Darcy picked up the box but quickly dropped it as it burned her skin. A black and purple fog surrounded her as an image shot over her head.

_A little redheaded girl walked in the park, a black rose in her hand. _

_"This flower is for mother, she'll love it. I hope she brings it to daddy too, that way they'll both have it when they look down on Earth." She said to herself. _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" A squeaky voice said. The little girl turned around, startled._

_"W-who are you?" She asked. A ittle boy with raven black hair was sitting on a low branch near her. _

_"I am a ninja in training. Shun Kazami, at your service. What's your name and why you bringing a dead rose?" He asked. The little girl looked at the rose._

_"It's black, not dead. Nice to meet you, Shun. I'm Alice. I'm bringing this rose to my mom's grave. She was killed by my dad who's now in jail." SHe explained. Shun fell off the branch in shock._

_"What? He killed his wife?" Shun exclaimed. "That's awful! I''m so sorry, who do you live with?" Alice smiled._

_"I live with my grandfather, he's very nice. Here he comes now. Thanks for listening Shun. Here, a present for my ninja." She said before pulling a blue ribbon out of her hair. Her orange locks were tangled but she didn't seem to care. Alice handed the ribbon to Shun. He took it then gave her a look of wonder. Alice giggled._

_"For when your hair grows long. Don't ninjas have long hair? You'll need something to keep the hair away from your face when you fight." She said. Shun looked at the ribbon before putting in his pocket._

_"Thank you, here you deserve something too." Shun said before pulling a charm bracelet with a small bunny on it. "My grandfather thought it be funny to give me this, but I think it fits you better." He handed it to Alice. She took it and smiled._

_"I have to go, it was nice meeting you Shun." She said before kissing him on the cheek and running off. Shun smiled and took out the ribbon. He looked at for a moment then decided to grow his hair long to wear it._

The image disappeared and Darcy fell back. Renelle and Terra gasped and helped their friend up.

"Okay, we need to get rid of this thing! Let's go, Julie." Renelle said. Terra looked around the room.

"Who's Julie?" She asked, confused. Renelle shook her head.

"I don't know, let's just get this thing away from here." Renelle said hastily. She picked up the box but yelped and dropped it when it started glowing white again. A white beam of light shot out and hit the blunette. White stars surrounded her as another image showed.

_A little girl with bright bue hair walked down a path in a park, her face filled with sadness._

_"Boy, I hate moving. I miss all my old friends so much." She said to herself before sitting the grass. "I wish I was back at my old house. And what's even worse, there's no one to talk to."_

_Just as she said that, a small orange ball rolled to her feet. She looked at in confusion._

_"HEY, you! Kid!" A voice yelled in her direction. The little girl lifted her head and saw a little boy with messy brown hair staring at her. _

_"Chuck back my ball!" He yelled. The little girl stood up and held the ball._

_"I have a name you know!" She called back._

_"Yeah, tell someone who cares!" He said, chuckling. The little girl started to get annoyed._

_"For your information, the name's Runo!" She yelled before throwing the ball at him. He caught then shook his hand. _

_"Nice to meet you too!" He said sarcastically. "Hey, why don't you come over and play kid?" Runo glared daggers at the boy._

_"I said, my name is Runo!" She exclaimed._

_"Yeah, whatever. Wanna play?" He asked. Runo looked at him and gave in. She turned out to be a pitcher. She looked at the ball._

_"I've never played baseball before." She said. The little boy held up his bat._

_"Oh, come on. Throw the ball aready!" He exclaimed. Runo shrugged._

_"Here goes nothing!" She said nervously before she threw the ball. The little boy got a gleam in his eye before striking the ball perfectly. Next the little girl stepped to the mat._

_"Hey, show me your stuff!" She demanded. The little boy chuckled before throwing the ball._

_"Here it comes!" HE said. Runo got a gleam in her eyes before falling flat on her bottom. _

_Those two stayed 'till sunset, the little boy watching Runo miss the ball everytime. He soon left her with Runo screaming her name was Runo._

The image disappeared and Renelle fell back. Darcy and Terra caught her and the three of them looked at the box.

"What should we do with that? Bring to Kazarina?" Terra suggested. Just as Kazarina's name was spoken, the Haos, Darkus, and Subterra symbols shot out of the box and each hit their appropiate brawler. They shrieked and shut their eyes. WHen they opened them, they couldn't believe what they saw. They screamed at the same time.

"Runo/Julie/Alice?"

**And that is where I leave it. I am proud of this chapter, it's filled with different genres. ANd flashbacks. Terra's memory came from...episode 15 I think. Maybe 16 of the 1st season. Darcy's I made up. Renelle's was episode 32, Play Nice Runo. Anyways, sorry for the long update. Well, stop sitting there! Press that little blue button! Go on, it doesn't bite! =P Till next time, R&R!**


	7. Reunion and Payback

**HELLO READERS OF BAKUGAN! Sorry for the delay, science fair and snowstorms are not a good combination. (unless you didn't finish your project then you know, snow days are even better)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Bakugan. (Can you believe there's a rumor going around that Dan and Shun are being replaced next season even though Runo's returning? Screw the producers if that's true)**

Runo's eyes widened. Julie was having trouble breathing. Alice's face was as pale as a ghost.

"Who-"

"What?"

"How-" All three girls stammered and stuttered but neither of them could manage to make sense. After a few minutes, they managed to explain their stories. Each girl was fuming mad and wanted revenge, at both the Gundalians for using them and their friends for ditching them. Runo stood up and walked to the window, grabbing her bag.

"Guys, I think the Gundalians might need some back up because it's payback time." She said darkly. Julie glanced at Alice.

"Oh, boy. Here comes Runo's Revenge." She whispered to the redhead. Runo spun around, her white dress's hem fluttering.

"I think, that if the Gundalians think _we're _too weak and easy to capture why not prove them we're filled ith surprises?" She asked. "I mean, look how the Gundalians portayed us as." Julie glanced at her mask, remembering how ditzy and cluless Terra was. Alice covered her face in embarassment, remembering how cold and merciless she was as Darcy. Runo touched her hairband, Renelle was just like her, yet more dark and leading.

"I say, why not?" Julie exclaimed. "i'm in!"

"Me too!" ALice said. Runo grinned and held up a white Bakugan, whose claws were ready to scratch.

"Wait, I have a pit stop to make." She said before running out the door. Julie and Alice glanced at each other before sighing. Revenge in Runo's hands were extremely dangerous, but it mostly got them in more trouble.

**On Neathia...(Again, I made some stuff up) **

"Ability Activate! Whirling Flames!" Dan exclaimed, holding up the glowing ability card.

"Ability Activate! Ice winds!" Shun cried, throwing the card on the field.

"Ability activate! Right gigantic!" Bily exclaimed, throwing Cycloid on the field. While Marucho was working on a way to bring the girls back, they decided Billy should go out and fight too, since Kazarina had taken Julie.

Kazarina, Stocia, and Airzel laughed at them. Combined, their abilities had the Brawlers' Bakugan surrounded by too bright light, poisonous ivy wrap, and were trapped in the ground.

"How pathetic." Stocia said. "Kazarina, as fun as this is, I think it is time for them to be brought to their knees by their girlfriends!" Airzel cackled and agreed.

"Normally, I wouldn't listen to a wretching toad like you but I do believe that would be quite amusing. And if they fail, we'll simply dispose of those worthless scum." The Haos brawler said. Shun glared at them.

"You wouldn't!" He exclaimed. Airzel smirked.

"She would, now meet your doom!" He cackled. 'Renelle', 'Terra', and 'Darcy' appeared, their expressions blank.

"I want you to fnish these scum balls off." Stocia demanded. Renelle rolled her eyes and smirked as she nodded. Kazarina, Stocia, and Airzel teleported away, leaving their Bakugan.

"Six against three isn't very fair, is it Terra?" Renelle asked. Terra smirked.

"Only if you're on the loser side." She answered. Dan, Shun, and Billy looked down. They couldn't hurt them, they just couldn't hurt them anymore.

"Dan, we can't let our emotions interfere with this war!" Drago exclaimed, the ground pulling him in deeper.

"I know Drago, but I just can't handle this!" Dan exclaimed. "Imagine how'd you feel if Waveryn was against you, it wouldn't feel good!" Drago sighed.

"I understand, Dan." Renelle smirked.

"Go on, finish us off! At least we'll go down with a glimpse of our past loved one!" Shun yelled. Terra laughed and the Gundalians' Bakugan were starting to get annoyed.

"Just call it Renelle!" Lumagrowl snapped. Renelle pulled her hairband out and threw it at the Haos Bakugan.

"Never." She said before holding up an ability card, an old friend was about to come back. "Ability Activate! Hyper Velocity Fang!"

"Ability Activate! Grand Impact!"

"Ability Activate! Auragano Revenge!" As Tigerra, Gorem, and Hydranoid shot out to the field (much to the Gundalians' surprise), a whisp of white, black, and brown surrounded Runo, Alice, and Julie's outfits turned back to their originality. **(Their New Vestroia outfits) **

"Hey, Lumagrowl! Tell Kazarina and Barodious, this war just got a certain Haos Brawler pissed." Runo called. "Cuz for the record, we're not so easy to take down!" Runo's eyes widened then did something that no one suspected. She did a backflip and kicked a tree. The tree morphed into Stocia who seemed pissed at the blunette. She threw a punch at his gut and then kicked him into the shrubs.

"Pass that message to the other Gundalians!" She snapped. The Brawlers' jaws dropped. Runo smirked. "Fabia's not the only blunette who knows martial arts." Shun and Dan quickly stepped back; the blunette was sure to get her revenge.

Lumagrowl and the other Gundalian Bakugan retreated and teleported away with Stocia. All the Brawlers' Bakugan turned back into their ball forms and returned to their owner. Runo, Julie, and Alice laughed as their boyfriends scrambled to get them.

Maybe, the war would end sooner than they thought.

**So whatcha think? Do you think I would really let a story end like that? NO FREAKING WAY! Prepare yourself fo the reunion and the end of Barodious! (Not really, cuz I plan to make a Mechtanuim Surge fic for Alice and Julie since they're sure to be kicked off although Runo returns, but I'll only make the fic if they don't become main characters again) I know this is short, but I just wanted to update cuz no one else is! (feels that way anyways) I got inspired listening to White Liar by Miranda Lambert. Good song; good video. I'm rambling again, so sorry! The rest of this fic will be about the Brawlers fighting to end the war and stuff. After this fic, I plan to write for other catogeries so I might "disappear" from Bakugan for a bit. Like I said, I got a writing goal. ANyways, besides my hands that can't stop typing, R&R! **


	8. Klaus is DEAD, LUV Alice

**Hello people! I am still thinking of how to plan the next chapter so this is more of a filler. I came up with the idea after I saw a bunch of different pairings on a Photo website. One, made me sick to my stomach. Thus I created this moment. I do not own Bakugan.  
WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SPECIAL BEATING OF KLAUS VON DORKZEN-JUST FOR ALL YOU KLAUS HATERS AND SHUNXALICE LOVERS! (i APOLOGIZE IF THIS GROSSES U OUT, I WAS VERY ASHAMED TO WRITE A CERTAIN MOMENT IN THIS CHAPTER...BUT THE RESULT WAS KICKASS FUNNY!)**

Runo sighed as Dan tightened his grip on her hand. She appreciated that he was concerned, but it wasn't like she was dying or anything! She glanced at Billy and Julie who seemed busy making out. Shun rolled his eyes.

"Can't you two wait 'till we get back to the castle?" He snapped. Julie opened one eye to look at him but continued kissing her boyfriend. Alice giggled and gently pushed Shun so that he continued walking. He looked at her and, his face red, he gently and quickly pecked her on the lips. She blushed.

"What was that for?" Alice asked, her face red. Shun smiled slightly.

"For freaking worrying me as Darcy." He replied. Alice chuckled and continued to walk up the hill.

"Runo?" The blunette looked at the Pyrus brawler, startled.

"Yes, Dan?" She asked. Dan surprised her by grabbing her by the shoulders and passionately kissed her. She widened her eyes in shock but kissed him back.

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet! There's a war we need to stop and you two are busy making out?" Billy exclaimed. Dan and Runo pulled apart, embarrassed to be caught.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend!" Dan insisted, his face red. Runo slapped the back of his head.

"You should've been that in the first place!" She exclaimed. "Besides, Billy, what you and Julie were doing looked like you were ready to swallow each other!"

"...Shut up." Billy said, his and Julie's faces red as a tomato.

"Whatever, I need to see my little buddy again." Runo said, looking at her nails as they continued to walk through the forest. Dan's face turned red.

"Who?" He demanded. Runo laughed at his jealousy.

"Marucho, I love him like a little brother, remember?" She said, still giggling. Dan calmed down but started mumbling to himself about something that sounded like "better not be messing with other guys.." Runo heard and punched his arm.

"Hey, give me some credit! I had trust in YOU, mister number one brawler who never seems to call his girlfriend even AFTER he gets back from another adventure!" She snapped before storming ahead. She stopped just to push Shun to the ground angrily.

"That's for leaving Alice! Although, it was funny watching her beat up Klaus after he kissed her..." She said, shrugging, laughing at the memory before running up the hill towards the castle. Dan sighed; he knew Runo would eventually calm down. Alice pouted as Shun was half laughing at the thought of Alice going Runo on Klaus, half plotting his revenge on the German boy with girly hair. Alice patted Shun on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Shun. Runo put the video on the internet." She said. All the brawlers laughed (especially Shun) and soon followed the Haos brawler up the hill.

**Meanwhile in Germany...**

Klaus moaned as the nurse put another ice pack on his face. He regretted letting Runo in his house, completely, but he thought the beating was worth it if he finally got to kiss the beautiful Alice. Then his face crumpled and remembered what Runo had put on the internet. Both girs had left the house, both red in the face with anger.

**FLASHBACK! (I love myself for writing this!)**

_"Hello, hello! Please come in my home, this is quite a delightful surprise." Klaus said as he opened the door for Runo and Alice. Runo shrugged but thanked him. Alice smiled sweetly and also thanked him._

_"Hello Klaus. How have you been?" Alice asked politely, taking the cup of tea that was offered to her. Runo glared at her tea cup but to her shock, the attendent swiped out of her hands and instead gave her a strawberry milkshake. She glanced at Klaus then shrugged as she started sucking on the straw. She however, glared at the attendent who slapped a barrette in her blue hair, demanding she not take it off the whispered something in her ear. Runo glared daggers at him (poor attendent), but did not remove the new neon pink barrette from her hair. _

_"Excellent, thank you. May I ask, why you two lovely young ladies have decided to visit me?" The German asked. Runo glared at Alice, who chose to ignore it._

_"Well, Klaus. We didn't want to hurt your feelings and turn down that invitation you sent us a few weeks ago." She explained before sipping her tea. Klaus beamed._

_"Oh, thank you Alice. BUt I do believe I expected more than you two. Where are Dan, Shun, Marucho, and Julie?" He asked. Alice winced, preparing herself for the outburst that was sure to come from the blue haired brawler. When there was none, she opened her eyes and looked at Runo who was surprisingly now sipping her own cup of tea. She stopped mid-sip and looked at the German and Russian. Runo sighed._

_"Julie and Shun moved to Bayview, like Dan. Marucho is still living in Wardington with me, but he, Dan, and Shun all left to fight a war on another planet. I assume Julie is still retired from Bakugan, like me and Alice, so she might've stayed in Bayview." She said in an unlike-Runo calm voice. Alice pinched her self gently on the arm to make sure she wasn't imagining this. The whole ride to Germany, Runo had been fuming about them being ditched again. She had been so angry, she broke the pitcher she had been holding, scaring everyone in the cafe, when Julie called. _

**_Maybe I should give Runo tea more often. _**_Alice thought. _

_"Well, those three aren't being very good friends, are they? Come, I must show you our new rose garden." Klaus said. Alice put down her tea cup and followed him. Runo sipped her tea one last time before placing it on the saucer and following them._

_"Wow, these roses are beautiful." Runo said, gently caressing a petal on one. Klaus nodded at her._

_"Yes, there are more roses in the back here." He said. Runo glanced at Klaus then back at the pink rose she was holding. _

_"Runo, this rose would look good in your hair." Alice said, placing a rose in her hair, near her barrette. Runo shrugged and walked slowly behind Alice and Klaus, her fingers gently running over the roses she walked past._

_"Runo, I know it would be rude to ask you to work as a guest but could you please run to that greenhouse and get me a shovel please?" Klaus asked. Runo shrugged and nodded but before she left, she took the rose out of her hair, the barrette now sticking to it, and placed it in the bush near Klaus and ALice. Then Runo ran to the greenhouse, but she quickly snuck away from their view and jumped in the nearby bushes._

_"Alice, I need to ask you something very important..." Klaus said, but was interrupted by Alice bursting into tears. Klaus quickly led her to the white bench nearby and sat her down. "What's wrong?"_

_"Oh, I did not want to upset Runo but I feel ashamed the Brawlers have been...replacing us!" The redhead wailed. "I know I am usually the most rational and reasonable but honestly, I want to burst into tears and throw something out the window sometimes when they leave again! Everything has been awful since as long as I can remember! My father was a drunk, and killed my mother when I was little. I lived with my Grandfather, who's experiment turned us into Hal-G and Masqurade! Then after Masqurade joined the brawlers, I was too ashamed to face my friends again so I left to live with my aunt and uncle who later died in a car accident! Then, my poor Grandfather dies of a heart attack! I am so very grateful that Runo and her parents adopted me, really I am, but I don't deserve it! Worst of all, the boy I love probably thinks of me as a motherly fig-"_

_This time, Alice was interrupted by Klaus...whose lips were pressed against her's. Alice's eyes widened and Runo was doing her best not to pop out and strangle him. Really...I mean, I'm pretty sure she was gripping a rose so hard, I thought'd turn to dust... After a moment, Klaus pulled away. Alice looked at Klaus with wide eyes, her face very, very, pale. Runo's face was red from anger. She knew for a FACT, Klaus was sure not the boy ALice was talking about! _

**_That bastard is dead. Dead, dead, dead. _**_Runo thought angrily.** Very, very dead.**_

_"Alice, I do not see you as a motherly figure. I love YOU for YOU. Although, I must say something. If you are to be my girlfriend, you must agree to these conditions. One, cut your hair. It is not fair it is longer than mine. Second, change your clothing. It is too prissy; many guys will want you even though you are mine. Third and MOST IMPORTANT, leave the brawlers. They are certainly NOT high class enough for us. Especially...HER. She may be your adopted sister, ALice, but Runo truly is a disgrace to all girls. Her hair is way too long and an abnormal hair color. Dan may like it, but he's an idiot. Runo is too stubborn, too ugly, too poor. She should indeed need a life. She is low life bi-"_

_Klaus was interrupted by Alice slapping him the face, his face redder than the time she slapped Lync. Runo beamed proudly at the redhead._

_"How dare you Klaus! I don't love you, I never have! I was talking about Shun, you twit! I like my hair and appearence just fine, thank you very much! The brawlers are my best friends, I would never leave them! Runo may have adopted me, but we have already grown close like sisters years ago!She may be stubborn at times, yes, maybe the guys are not attracted her, so what? She loves Dan, who can be a bit oblivious at times, I agree. But Runo is certainly NOT a bitch, so don't you even THINK about calling her that! I hate you Klaus Von Hertzen and I hope you die alone and bitter." Alice snapped, her eyes filled with danger, anger boiling inside her._

_"But Alice-"_

_"Shut the HELL up Klaus!" Runo screamed, coming out of the bushes. "Don't touch her, don't speak to her, and take down that stupid shrine I bet you have of her in your room!" Klaus and Alice stared at Runo, shocked she had been eavesdropping. Runo then stormed over to Klaus Von JERKson and punched him in the face. Alice grinned and kicked Klaus behind the knees, making him fall down. He landed face first on the concrete. The attendent from earlier rushed over, purposely stepping on Klaus, and handed the girls their bags. Runo snatched her barrette off the branch._

_"Thank you for visiting, enjoy your barrette Ms. Misaki." He said. Runo beamed and ignored Alice's questioning look. As they exited, Runo explained the attendent had installed a video camera in the barrette and it recorded everything that just happened. Alice laughed as RUno said she was TOTALLY going to post it online._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Dan, SHun, Marucho, Ren, Fabia, Julie, Jake and ALice all laughed as Runo retold the tale.

_We may brawl in a war without regrets, but our friendship will always make anthing seem as if Dan is a normal kid. _Runo thought, breaking into giggles as Fabia looked up the video on her computer. (Damn, good reception)

"Take that Klaus. That's a warning to whoever messes with the Brawlers!"

**TA DA! Sorry for the late update! TAKE THAT KLAUS! Although I really wanted to murder Klaus Von Dorkzon, this was amusing too. R&R!**


	9. New plans

**Hello people! Sorry for the long update, I've been busy wih school and I was brain dead. =P But then it hit me like a ton of bricks! (No, seriously. I got hit with a brick...stupid Jacob)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**On Neathia...**

Runo paced her room angrily. Julie sighed and tapped the table. Alice was scribbling in a notebook.

"I still don't get why you're mad." said Dan. Runo spun around and grabbed him by the collar.

"We're _furious _that you let us return to Neathia BUT not let us brawl! What are we, a bunch of extras? You guys saw us brawl out there!" She snapped.

"Yeah, as Renelle, Darcy, and Terra!"

"So? We're still Renelle, Darcy, and Terra! The only difference was that we were on the Gundalians' side!"

"So? The only reason you brawled good was that Kazarina-"

"Altered our personalities a bit? Yeah, we know!"

"Guys?" Dan and Runo stopped bickering and glanced at Alice.

"Dan, Runo, I know you two bicker until you're at each other's necks, but if you keep arguing the Gundalians are going to use that to their advantage! Which means, they could fuel Runo's anger up until she fights for Gundalia willingly!" SHe said. Dan and Runo looked at each other.

"Ah, alright. Pity fights never hurt." The Haos brawler said as she let go of Dan's collar.

"Runo? The reason we don't want you guys to brawl is because we wouldn't be able to stand it if we lost you again." Dan said before walking out the door. Runo blushed but ran after him. Julie stopped tapping the table and looked at Alice.

"Something tells me, they're gonna be making out soon."

"Like you and Billy don't?"

"...What about you and Shun?"

"Billy!"

"Shun!"

"SHUT UP!" Shun screamed from down the hall. "Don't Dan and Runo argue enough for all of us?"

"SHUT IT KAZAMI!" The Pyrus and Haos brawlers yelled. Fabia, Ren, and Jake looked at Marucho.

"Is it always like this?" Fabia asked. Marucho sighed.

"Welcome to my life."

**On Gundalia...**

King Barodious slammed his fist on the throne. _With the girls back with the Brawlers, we've lost our advantage. I'm sure the brawlers think they are still weak, but all we did was alter them a bit. The way they brawled was completely them. We need a new plan and quick._

"Kazarina!"

The Haos brawler swept through the room, kneeling at the foot of her ruler.

"Yes, my great king?"

"Your last plan failed, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I am extremely ashamed. I did not think the brawlers would find a way to revive the girls. Please, excuse my foolishness. I do however, have an idea. It is dark, sinister, and involves testing their friendships...and for some, prehaps, their relationships." Kazarina said. The Darkus brawler smirked.

"That sounds so...evil. Excellent, Kazarina. Do not fail me!"Kazarina nodded and swept through the doors.

"That blue haired girl thinks she's the only one with revenge? Wait till I make her explode with anger!"

**GOMEN, GOMEN! I know I like disappeared for like two weeks and you expected a super long chapter and all as an apology...SORRY! I am super busy with school now that it's the middle of the school year! I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU GUYS! I'll try to update soon! Also, I saw the new Mechtanium SUrge...no sign of Runo yet! CROSS YOUR FINGERS! R&R! **

**P.S. Check out my poll on my profile!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but school, writer's block, lady at the mall I slapped for slapping my BFF…..You know. Drama of being a teenager.**

**Dan: Get on with it you old cook.**

**Me: *blinks* I'M ONLY TWO YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU!**

**Dan: Really? You write like a brain dead grandpa-BAM**

**Runo: What happened?**

**Me: Um….I don't know…..Runo, the disclaimer? *shoves mallet into the closet***

**Runo: Because of Jazzy's anger issues, SHE DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

**Me: I do NOT have anger issues! That lady slapped my BFF for no reason, and I love her like a sister so of course I slapped her. Oh, this chapter is where the drama kicks in!**

**Dan: ON WITH THE STORY! *Runo hits his head***

**Runo: That's my line!**

**On Neathia…..**

"Runo, can ya come here?" Dan asked, coming into her room. Runo lifted her head as she was face down on her bed.

"What?" She asked. Dan stopped in the doorway.

"Why the heck is Shun walking on your back?" He exclaimed. Shun looked up.

"I lost a bet to this devil you call your girlfriend." He stated. Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so whoever totally kicks your butt in martial arts is suddenly a devil?" Runo challenged. Dan snickered. Shun threw a pillow at him. "What did you want Dan?"

"Oh, a meeting in the main room." He stated before walking out. _Why are they always together? _

"I don't feel that way about her Dan and she doesn't feel that way about me, and you know deep down that I'm right."

The brunette spun around, startled, and saw Shun following him. Dan blushed; he forgot his best friend could read him like a book.

"I know, but after ditching her for about a year, I thought she might have wanted to spend some time together." He said. "Or at least to kill me." Shun shook his head.

"She's learned to control her vicious temper but she likes to start a fight with you to bring up old memories." He said before walking ahead of him. Dan watched him walk away into the darkness before walking back towards Runo's room.

"Runo?" He asked, gently knocking on her door. "Can I come in?"

"Meap! Dan Kuso, don't you dare enter!" The Haos brawler shrieked. "I'm not, um, well….Dan, don't open the door!" Dan winced as Runo suddenly pushed herself against the door, preventing him from entering. Dan glared at the door.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because Dan!"

"What, you making out with Shun or something? I knew I couldn't trust you or him! Some best friends you two are!" He snapped before realizing what he said. "N-no, Runo. Sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you or anything!" The door swung open revealing Runo in her Renelle dress, tears in her eyes.

"Dan, I was getting properly dressed. Shun left nearly ten minutes ago, and if he wanted to live he wouldn't try to climb through the extremely high window." Runo said softly.

"L-look, Runo, I didn't mean it!"

"Didn't mean it?" Runo shouted, her anger replacing her hurt. "If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it! I trusted YOU after all this time! I trusted you when you left for New Vestroia, okay, maybe I was angry at first, but I had faith in you and in Mira! When you left for Bayview, I trusted you not to fall for any fangirls! And when Julie called to inform me and Alice that you had gone to Neathia, I trusted you and Fabia! Why can't you trust ME when I trust YOU?" Runo would've continued, even though the tears were bursting by now, but she had been interrupted by Dan who was furiously kissing her. Runo blushed a crimson red but remembering she was yelling at him, pulled away.

"Runo Misaki, I love you with all my heart and I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was just a bit tired, and jealous that I finally got you back but lost your time to Shun. I'm sorry." Dan said as he used his thumb to wipe the rolling tear off Runo's cheek. She felt her face get hot at his touch but reached up and held his hand.

"Dan, I love you too. I'm sorry I snapped at you. After remaining semi calm every time, my anger just burst I guess. I only hung out with Shun cuz he's like a big brother to me, but I really wanted to be with you." Runo said softly, and then whacked his head. "Don't go around telling people I'm soft or else I'll go back to yelling in your face every day." Dan chuckled and held the Haos brawler in a tight embrace.

**Meanwhile somewhere…**

A dark figure stepped from the shadows and looked at the image in his mirror before cackling.

"Looks like Dan Kuso has a soft spot for that girl….maybe I can use her against him."

**Somewhere else….**

A pink hooded figure stepped from behind a tree and imagined her vision again. When she opened her eyes, a dark look was in her eyes.

"How dare that redhead steal my ninja, she will pay."

**Random bit at the end, I know. I needed something extra to keep my creative juices flowing. Please be a nice person and hit that little blue guy down there. You know the one that says "Review?" Yeah, hit it and tell me what you think. Until next time! (Sorry if this was short, but it's better than a agonizing update wait right?)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, I'm sure all of you are wondering who the last two people were last chapter. Well, you'll find out soon! Also, thanks for getting my story to a 100 reviews! I never thought I'd get that popular! Also, please check out my poll!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.**

**Somewhere…..**

A pink hooded figure stormed into her home, a furious look in her eyes. She ignores her mother, who is gravely ill, and walks into her room.

"That redhead is dead. Dead, dead, dead!" She muttered. "I am the one who deserves Shunny-Kun, not Fabia!"

"Brenna, could you come here?" Her sister asked. Brenna swung her dark hair around as she spun around.

"What Lucy?" She snapped. "Isn't bad enough that redheaded slut, Princess Fabia, is stealing my Shunny-Kun? She is a spoiled brat and she can't live knowing a peasant is dating a famous foreign boy!"

Lucy laughed. "Do not be a child Brenna, you never dated Shun Kazami. I do not even think he knows you exist. Besides, everyone in the royal family has blue hair, including Princess Fabia."

"Then who the bloody hell were those three girls with Danny and Shunny and that cute blonde haired boy with the baseball cap?" Brenna exclaimed waving her hands in the air. Her sister shrugged.

"I dunno….but I'm sure it doesn't concern you. So back off Brenna." She said before leaving the room. Brenna glared at the wall.

"I. Will. Not. Be. DEFEATED!" She screeched. Grabbing her communicator, she quickly dialed in a few numbers. "Lillian, get over here now! It's a code red!" Her blonde friend sighed.

"Shun Kazami and Dan Kuso is not yours. They do not know you exist. I am sure they have girlfriends on Earth. We've been over this Brenna, good-bye." She recited again. Brenna wailed and threw her communicator at the wall.

"I WANT HIM AND I'LL GET HIM IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" She screeched.

**Somewhere else…..**

The dark figure closed his eyes again and imagined another memory from the brawlers.

_Ten years ago…._

_A small blue haired girl walked down the sidewalk, mumbling to herself. She recalled the last time she was in this park; an annoying boy had teased her that she could not hit a ball in baseball. Her hair was hidden by her hood and she wore a white sweater with yellow leggings and cream colored boots. _

"_How dare he….my name is Runo…I'll whack him with a baseball bat and jam it where it'll hurt the most!" She muttered. "Runo, Runo, RUNO!"_

_Suddenly, a small rubber orange ball hit her head._

"_OW, who threw that?" Runo shrieked, waving the ball in the air. A small boy with black raven hair smiled and waved at her._

"_Sorry, my friend normally has great aim, but he's off today." He explained as he held out a hand. "Can I have my ball back?" Runo shook her head._

"_No, I want to give it to the boy who chucked it at my head." She said with big innocent eyes. The little boy shrugged and pointed at the baseball field behind them._

"_He's over there…."_

"_Kid." She blurted before realizing what she said. __**Dang it, stupid kid got that in my mind now. **__"Um, actually I'm-"_

"_Come on Kid, pick up your pace!" The raven haired boy exclaimed. Runo growled and started to dig her nails into the ball as she followed him._

"_Actually, my name is-"_

"_Shun, did ya find ma ball?" A brown haired boy exclaimed. Runo groaned softly; it was that boy from a few days ago. She pulled her hood over her eyes, hoping he didn't recognize her. The raven haired boy glared at his friend._

"_More like it hit that girl's head over there!" He said, pointing to Runo who was rather far behind. "Watch where you hit it, you might have hit more than just her head!"_

_The brown haired boy shrugged it off then looked at the girl whose cheeks were turning red from the boys' gaze._

"_HEY, chuck back my ball! I wanna continue my game!" He yelled. Runo glared at him._

_"Well, why should I? It may be your ball, but I should at least give it to someone with some skills!" She snapped. "And I don't think you cut it, pipsqueak." _

"_Who you calling pipsqueak? I'm probably the same age as you!"_

"_Really? You don't act like it!"_

"_ERGH, throw back my ball!"_

"_Whatcha gonna do if I don't, pipsqueak?"_

"_I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!" The boy yelled. Runo smirked; this is exactly what she was hoping for._

"_Yeah, tell someone who cares."_

"_For your information, my name is Danny!"_

"_Whateva, I'm bored. What else can ya do in this city pipsqueak?"_

"_My name is Danny!"_

"_Sure, whatever. I am leaving for the playground, wanna come pipsqueak?"_

"_MY NAME IS RU-Kid?" Runo smirked. _

"_Hey, you do remember me. Well, it doesn't feel good being teased, does it?" She said before throwing the ball back. Danny caught it and smiled as Shun just stared at them. Danny blushed as fiddled with the ball in his hands._

"_No, it doesn't feel good….Runo." He said quietly to her. Runo smiled as a bell rang from a distant._

"_Oops, I have to go have dinner now. Don't forget or else, pipsqueak!" She exclaimed before kissing the brunette's cheek and running off. Danny blushed._

"_Later, kid!"_

"_Why you little!"_

"_Just joking, later Runo!"_

"_Bye, Danny!"_

"Well, well, well. This girl has quite the impact on Daniel, doesn't she Mew-Mew?" The figure asked his white cat as he ended the memory. Mew-Mew meowed softly then jumped off her owner's lap. He stood up.

"Yes, I know now what to do!"

**On Neathia….**

"DAN!"

The Pyrus brawler jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of his girlfriend.

"Whoa, what's up Runo?" He asked as she stormed into his room. She stomped over to him and punched his arm while she talked.

"I don't know, I felt like you were annoying me somehow…..pipsqueak."

"Hey, I haven't done anything annoying since…..ten minutes ago, _kid._"

"Ergh, don't call me that pipsqueak!"

"Don't call me that kid!"

"Pipsqueak!"

"Kid!"

"Dan!"

"Runo!"

"ERGH, YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" They shouted as they walked into the dining hall. Fabia cleared her throat, catching the couple's attention. They blushed at the princess's amused look.

"Er….sorry. Force of habit, I suppose." Runo said as Dan ran to the food making the others sweat drop. "Dan! Can't you go five minutes without food?"

Alice looked at Shun dreamily as he quietly ate his food. _Oh, his silky raven colored hair is so cute; I just want to run my fingers through it….and his mysterious coated topaz eyes are to die for. He's so perfect, how is he mine? _Alice thought as she closed her eyes and ate quietly.

Shun opened his right eye and saw Alice look down into her plate as she ate. _She's so beautiful and yet, she hides her beauty from everyone with her sweetness and brains. Her messy red hair is always brilliant; as if she ahs walked out of a salon. Her chocolate brown eyes could convince anyone to her pleading. She is like a graceful swan, and she does not need much to her satisfy her or protect her. She is smart, beautiful, and brave. She does not deserve someone as quiet and mysterious as me._

**Somewhere…**

A figure opened his eyes as he saw the girl in the pink hood clench her fists.

"They think they do not deserve each other! How fantastic! I could use this to my advantage! Thank you very much for showing me this, Venom, I promise to never speak of this meeting. I swear on my life." She promised. Venom smirked as he petted Mew-Mew.

"Thank you Brenna, be sure to destroy that blue haired girl but you may do as you please. Destroy the brawlers, separate Shun and Alice if you wish, but bring me the blue haired girls! I need Fabia Sheen and Runo Misaki!"

**DUN DUN DUN! R&R! **


	12. SURPRISES

**Hello my good readers. I would like to thank you all for getting me to 100 reviews; I never thought I would get that many. Please enjoy this chapter I made, hopefully I will make them longer.**** (Oh, and just to let you know: The story is no longer focused on the war so I'm sorry if you want more war battles between Gundalia and the girls)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan. (P.S. Brace yourselves for a bunch of plot twisters)**

Runo sighed as she walked around the garden. She was forced out after she accidently spilled water on Fabia's hand sewn dress. Runo was wearing a yellow jacket with a light pink shirt underneath. She was also wearing white jeans and black boots. Her hair was done in a ponytail and was hanging over her right shoulder.

"Ergh, why do I always feel angry and murderous whenever I see Fabia?" She asked herself as she threw a pebble into the lake.

"Oh, look at that. This makes this so much easier!" An unrecognizable voice said behind her. Runo started to turn around but something hit her head and she fell to the ground as someone harshly grabbed her and put a blindfold on her mouth.

"Mmm! Mm!" She yelled through the cloth. Her kidnapper chuckled as he dragged her away.

"Don't worry, pumpkin….You'll be reunited with death soon just like you were supposed to be ten years ago." He whispered in her ear. Runo continued to scream, forgetting her martial arts, but she was lost in thought.

_What the heck does he mean ten years ago? Ten years ago, I moved to Wardington! What's so dangerous about that? Why does he want me? What's going to happen? Dan, where are you?_ Runo thought before she was knocked unconscious.

**La…la….la….BOO! Ha-ha.**

Dan was ripping apart a turkey leg with his teeth but stopped in mid-chew, realizing the dinner table was one blunette short. He swallowed his food.

"Hey, where's Runo? She never misses a chance to yell at me for eating." He said. The others shrugged.

"She wasn't in her room." Alice said as she set another plate in front of him.

"She'll be fine; I'm pretty sure Runo proved to us that she can handle herself better. I think the experience of Spectra kidnapping her really shook her up more than she showed." Shun said. Dan thought about it before slowly nodding.

"Yeah, she's fine." He agreed but he knew something was not right. He lost her once; he wasn't going to lose her again.

Fabia stood up and excused herself after finishing her meal.

"I have to go check the commander to see what his battle plans are for the next attack." She announced before nodding and leaving the room. Fabia walked down the corridors calmly but a million thoughts ran through her head.

_I don't understand this! Why do I always feel so vengeful when Runo is around? She is such a nice girl and her intentions are golden. I don't have anything against her so I do feel like I want to stab her but when I think of doing it, there is always a feeling of guilt and grief? _

"Ergh, what is wrong with me?" Fabia asked herself as she slammed her door shut. Suddenly, she couldn't see a thing as a blindfold covered her eyes as someone quickly tied her hands.

"Ahhhh!" She shrieked. "Let me go!" A cold hand covered her mouth.

"Stay calm and I might let you live." A voice whispered in her ear as they dragged her out the window. "Girl, put the note on the bed!" He hissed to his accomplice. Fabia's kidnapper then pushed her out the window but luckily, she landed in the bushes.

_What is going on? Why are they trying to get me? What have I done__ to deserve this? Oh, no! Maybe they're Gundalians here to seek revenge on me! _Fabia thought before something hit her head causing her to black out.

**I'll have you beggin' on your knees for ME! I'll have you crawling like a centipede! (Sorry, don't own that awesome song. D=)**

When Runo opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was blood stains on the wall causing her to freak out. She struggled to untie the roped on her hands but it was useless.

_What do they want with me? Maybe they want to blackmail Dan so he-_

Runo's thoughts were cut off as her kidnapper appeared in the doorway and threw in another girl. Runo gasped as she saw who it was as their kidnapper left.

_Fabia__! What do they want with Fabia? Why do they want me? _

Runo knew it was useless to attempt an escape now that there was an unconscious girl in the room. Runo sighed as she used her tied hands to unzip her jacket then tugged on the fabric crazily to rip it off her wrists since they couldn't go over the ropes. She then crawled over to the Neathian princess and laid the jacket over her shivering body. Runo pulled her knees to her chest and sat next to the poor girl for a while before she drifted off to sleep.

When Fabia woke, the first thing she noticed was the warm jacket over her body. She sat up making the yellow jacket fall in her lap. She stretched her arms out but stopped cold when she saw the blood stains on the wall and then remembered she had been kidnapped. Fabia then heard light breathing beside her and she froze as she saw the other Haos brawler. After a moment, Fabia leaned over and untied the ropes on her hands before struggling to get her own off.

_I get why the Gundalians want me but why Runo? What has she done?_

Runo groaned as she started to wake. Fabia looked at her, startled.

"Ergh, where am I?" Runo moaned as she sat up groggily. Fabia stared at her. Runo's hair had escaped the ponytail and her clothes were extremely ruffled and slightly ripped from what Fabia guessed what was from her kidnapping. Runo ran her fingers through her hair before her eyes came fully into focus. Her head snapped up and she started looking around the room frantically before she sighed in relief as she saw Fabia.

"Oh, good. You're awake!" Runo exclaimed. Fabia nodded before handing the yellow jacket back.

"Yeah, thanks by the way for the blanket. You have any idea where we are and why we're here?" She asked as she rubbed her arm. The bushes she had fallen in left a big purple bruise. Runo shook her head.

"What I really want to know is why we were both kidnapped. At first I suspected it was revenge seeking Gundalians but then I realized they would be smart enough to kidnap Alice and Julie too but they obviously intended to kidnap just us." She explained. Fabia thought about it.

"Good point; so now what?" She asked. Runo shrugged. Fabia stared at Runo. She never realized it, but their eye color was almost exactly the same. She shook her head. _Ergh, what is wrong with me?_

Runo shut her eyes. She felt like she had been in this room before. Like something horrible had happened; like she was responsible for the blood stains. She opened her eyes again to see Fabia massaging her temples nervously.

_Hmm, I never noticed it before but Fabia and I have a lot in common. Our eye color is nearly the same, we both are Haos brawlers, __and our hair color is blue which is not natural. Not many…okay nobody has natural blue hair. Julie has natural silver hair but that's some strange Australian gene from hundreds of years ago. Ergh, what is wrong with me!_

Fabia was about to say something but Runo shushed her. She pointed to the door where you could hear muffled voices.

"Are you saying we kill them?" A shrill voice shrieked. It obviously belonged to a young girl. A low growl was heard. "Tell that rat you call a cat to stop growling at me!" Another growl.

"Don't fret Mew-Mew, the girl is obviously confused. Now, Brenna….we made a deal, remember? You help bring the princesses to me and you can seek revenge on Fabia for…whatever she has done and I can finish what I was to do ten years ago to that tomboy, Runo!" A husky male voice growled. Fabia and Runo shared a frightened yet confused look.

"I have told you before Venom! Fabia has not done anything! It is that stupid redhead that has stolen my Shunny-Kun!" the girl called Brenna shrieked. Runo chuckled under her breath. _**Her **__Shunny-Kun? Alice is a lot of things, especially sweet but she has a dark side too. And I am positive stealing her boyfriend might bring that side out!_

"Don't worry; you will receive your revenge. For now, we must keep them alive." Venom said in a low voice, obviously aware the girls might hear them. Brenna groaned in irritation.

"Why bother if you plan to kill the one they call Ru-" She was interrupted by Venom slapping his hand over her mouth.

"Hush, girl! It has been a few hours since they were kidnapped so it is possible they may be awake by now! I will carry out my execution but you must be patient Brenna!" He hissed in a low whisper. Brenna whimpered but nodded.

Runo and Fabia soon realized breathing became harder as they fully thought about their kidnappers revealed.

"We're going to die!" Fabia whispered. Runo could only nod absently. There was only one thing that had really caught her attention from the conversation.

_He called us princesses…..both of us…..why?_

**I'm missing you so much, can't help that I'm in love! A day without you is like a year without rain! (I do not own that either…I just love the song!) **

Julie, Alice, and the others were freaking out. The castle was in chaos. Soldiers were running around frantically, once in a while, yelling orders to others.

"The princess has been kidnapped!"

"So has Mistress Runo!"

Shun wrapped his arms around Alice as Billy did the same to Julie. Dan was nervously biting his nails. _Where are they? I know they're not safe but hopefully they're still alive!_

"We need to figure out where they are!" Dan exclaimed. Julie glared at him.

"Don't think we haven't tried?" She snapped, fighting the tears in her eyes.

"Marucho read the note again! The one we found in Fabia's room! Maybe there's a clue in there!" Alice exclaimed. The little blonde boy sniffed before holding out the letter they had found.

"_Dear brawlers and beloved Neathians,_

_I have returned after ten years of solitude to carry out the duty that was given to me. I have returned to dispose of the blue haired girl. My accomplice has revealed she has a royal status and that she is important to the brawlers. The night the moon disappears is the night you will be able to hear the girls' final scream. They will be heard from the central point of N._

_Die with venom._"

Alice's head snapped up. "Of course! The new moon! That's what it means when they said 'the night the moon disappears'! That's in three days!"

Marucho reread the letter. "Yes, Alice is correct! Look here, it says their final scream is heard mainly from the central point! The N must mean Neathia!"

Julie looked excited. "What's the central point of Neathia?" The others shrugged but asked the other soldiers to search around the middle of Neathia. Shun bit his lip nervously.

"What's wrong Shun?" Alice asked. His other friends glanced at the Ventus brawler. He sighed.

"The letter said that the new moon is when we will able to hear the girls' last scream. Do you think that means that their kidnapper will kill them?" He asked. The others paled.

"We need to find them, pronto!" Dan exclaimed. "Ren, do you have any idea where they might be?" They all turned to the Darkus brawler. Ren sighed.

"The letter said that this dude is out to finish what he started ten years ago. He is obviously a Neathian or Gundalian. You all are the first humans to come here in over a decade. The first human was….." He trailed off, a far-away look in his eyes.

"Yeah? Who was the first human on Neathia?" Alice asked impatiently.

"The first human on Neathia was born here…Seventeen years ago. Ten years ago, she was framed for a crime she didn't commit and was sentenced to death by a man named Robert Venom. However, her parents couldn't bear to see their weakest daughter die so they interfered and the three of them became humans. They were supposed to die instantly but something happened and they were stripped of their Neathian blood. The last we heard of them was when they announced they leaving for Earth and didn't plan on coming back." Ren explained. "They left their other two daughters to Neathia's finest and left. All of their daughters had their memories altered. The half-Neathian was believed to be an Earth girl who just moved from another town and was an only child. Her Neathian sisters grew up together but without parents or a memory of their youngest sister. There is a prophecy that is said that the war will end only when the sisters are reunited. Then, their memories will be restored."

The others stared at him. "No way." Dan said in a quiet voice. Ren nodded grimly.

"I…I was friends with them. She was…framed by her sister." He whispered. Everyone gasped.

"Why…why don't you tell them the truth if you know what really happened to them?" Jake asked. Ren shook his head.

"They have to meet by themselves, not by force." He said. Julie massaged her temples.

"Do you know their names and where they are now?" She asked. Ren sighed and nodded.

"Who is it?" Billy asked. Ren took a deep breath.

"Fabia and Runo."

**DUN DUN DUN! R&R! FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I HOPE THIS LONGER CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR THAT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the review for last chapter! I'm working on other stories so I won't be able to update as often. ****Plus I have a lot of stories I need to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.**

"What the heck do you mean Fabia and Runo?" The brawlers yelled. Ren winced.

"Weren't you paying attention? Runo is the half Neathian, and Fabia and Serena are her sisters!" He exclaimed. "Can we talk in private? I don't want anyone knowing who exactly we let in the castle. After all, Runo was framed for a crime." The others shrugged but were exchanging bewildered looks. Ren led them to the garden. He gestured them to a patch of white roses near a crystal clear lake that was hidden by the trees.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Alice whispered. Ren smiled sadly as he signaled for the others to sit on the grass.

"This was the girls' favorite place to play. Fabia would always play in the roses while I pretended to be a warrior. We would always watch Runo splash in the water with Jin. She really hated him." Ren said in a far-away voice. "Runo was in an arranged marriage to Jin and she couldn't stand him. Fabia was always jealous because she was the one that liked Jin." Ren laughed darkly. "Runo told me once that Jin's parents only agreed to the marriage because they needed the money but we didn't dare tell Fabia that. She was already jealous of Runo; she didn't need a broken heart as well."

"Why was Fabia jealous of Runo?" Julie interrupted. "I mean, her jealousy had to be the reason she framed Runo, right?" Ren nodded grimly.

"When Runo and Fabia were born, a fortuneteller predicted that Runo was to die on her tenth birthday. Because of that, everyone on Neathia treated the princess….well, like a princess! The thing was Runo hated that attention. Fabia thought she was a spoiled brat and hated that her twin was treated differently. Fabia felt hated and wanted Runo to feel the way she did." He said.

"So she meant for Runo to get in trouble; not for her to get killed." Dan said. Ren shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. They were only seven; not much you can do. I wish I had known earlier though. Maybe I could have stopped Fabia." He said sadly. Dan glared at the Darkus brawler.

"I'm glad you didn't!" He exclaimed making the others look at him questionably. Ren raised an eyebrow. Dan blushed.

"I mean, I don't want Runo dead but if she hadn't got framed, she wouldn't have moved to Earth and met Tigerra or any of us. The war wouldn't have lasted this long. If it didn't, Serena wouldn't have to send Fabia to get us. And if we hadn't come, Kazarina wouldn't have to bring the girls here. Then we wouldn't be here." He explained in one breath. His friends looked at him for a bit but eventually nodded at his logic.

"I really don't know what drove Fabia over the edge, but I do hope she and Runo are alright." Shun said. The others nodded grimly. They could only hope.

Runo opened her eyes. _Where am I? _She thought as she sat up. Fabia smiled weakly at her.

"Morning, sis." She said softly. _Whoa, where did that come from? Runo is NOT my sister! _Luckily for her, Runo was too tired to notice.

"Good morning Fabia!" She replied as she yawned. "Scratch that; it'd be good if we didn't know we were going to die." Fabia rolled her eyes.

"Gee, you're so positive and thoughtful Runo!" She said sarcastically. Runo hit her arm playfully. The tension the girls had for each other before was starting to vanish.

"Eat up brats!" A shrill voice snapped. Runo and Fabia rolled their eyes; that had to be Brenna. A mail slot like door opened and two bowels of fried rice were tossed in.

"At least they're feeding us properly." Runo whispered to Fabia. They were given small portions, but it wasn't rotten or cold. The girls assumed that the food was leftovers from their kidnappers' meals. Fabia nodded as she picked up their bowels.

"I just don't know why they want the both of us." Fabia started but stopped when she noticed Runo was staring at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing! I just had a strange dream last night." Runo said. "It's silly, really."

"What was it about?" Fabia asked. Runo giggled slightly.

"Um, well. I was there...but I was seven. There was another girl with blue hair. We were in a garden with white flowers. I was splashing water with a little boy with pale skin. The other girl was playing with the flowers, occasionally giggling at a dark skinned boy with silver hair." She explained. Fabia squinted at Runo, as if she was searching for something.

"That's odd; I had the same dream." She said. Runo raised an eyebrow. "Probably just a coincidence right?" Runo shook her head.

"No, it felt more like a memory actually. Besides, what are the chances we both have the same exact dream?" She pointed out. Fabia ate silently. After a few minutes, she looked at the other Haos brawler.

"I had another dream last night." She said softly. Runo looked at her.

"What was it about?" She asked. Fabia sighed.

"I'm not sure really. I was there, and I was very little. I was playing with my sister, in the garden, and we were dancing around without a care in the world. The odd thing was that it wasn't Serena….it was another little girl with blue hair." She explained. Runo shrugged.

"That IS odd…it's probably nothing." She said not too convincingly. Fabia bit her lip.

"When do you think Brenna and Venom…will…..you know?" She asked nervously. Runo shrugged, glad the topic changed.

"I'm not sure. It's been two days since we've arrived so I'm assuming they're waiting for something." She reasoned. Fabia sighed.

"I just want to know why he kidnapped us both." She said for what seemed to be the millionth time. Runo ran her fingers through her blue hair.

"I don't know, Fabia! All I know is that this room feels strangely familiar and it feels eerie!" She exclaimed. Fabia sighed.

"I know; I feel like something awful happened in here."

Brenna paced her pink room nervously. Venom was not the kind of person to drag around a teenage girl if she's no longer needed. And no way would he just run off, knowing that she knew all his plans.

_He must be planning something for me. _Brenna thought. _Maybe he will kill me with the princess in that room where one of them lost their Neathian blood._

Brenna snapped her head up as she heard something outside. She opened her window and looked into the bushes below. Her eyes widened.

"Lucy?"

**Short chapter; long wait, sorry! Please R&R! Understand that school is like ERGH!**** (In case you forgot, Lucy is Brenna's sister)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So…..A new addition to this story has been…..added. Stupid math homework did something to me! AHHHHHH! ****Sorry for not updating sooner…..I kinda lost my hard drive a few days ago…it was in my pocket. **

**I'm so stupid.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bakugan.**

Brenna's eyes widened as her older sister climbed through the window.

"Lucy, what are you doing here? Wait, how did you even find me?" She whispered. Lucy glared at the younger girl.

"Your dear friend Venom invited me but then realized I was the wrong sister and tried to murder me. And guessing from the fear in your eyes, you probably know now he's going to kill you too." She said. The smaller girl nodded. They sat across from each other on Brenna's bed.

"Alright, what is going on?" Lucy asked. Brenna started to explain the last few days to her older sister.

**Jazzy's Pizzazz XD**

Runo ran her fingers lightly over the walls again; trying to find out what happened in this room. Ever since she was thrown in here, Runo felt an enormous amount of fear. Every time she closed her eyes, she heard screams and a little girl crying. She saw flashes of bright white light and everyone seemed to be hurt. A little girl with light blue hair was being held by two adults who were obviously her parents. They were trying to shield her from a mad man who was saying curses and spells making bright flashes of white light bounce around the room. The little girl could see her sister peeking through the window but when the flashes stopped, she was gone. And so was her memory. Her parents quickly fled with her. Runo found this all extremely confusing.

Fabia leaned her head against the cell door. She hated being held captive, but this room was extremely suspicious. Ever since she was tossed in here, she had been feeling extremely guilty. For what exactly, you ask? Fabia didn't know. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw a small girl looking over a door's window and seeing flashes of white light. There were muffled screams and shrieks. The little girl was crying. When the light started to fade away, she quickly fled from the scene but got caught by two large guards. They dragged her into another dark room and the small girl bawled louder as she was hit by a white light. The last thing she remembered was a little boy with golden eyes being led away by a tall girl who looked about twelve with blue hair and pale skin. Fabia found this difficult to explain.

Both girls said nothing about their dreams to each other, not knowing it was their own memory.

**Short, I know! SCHOOL IS AWFUL! **_**AND**_** I have my exams coming up so…..ERGH! FORGIVE ME! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey!**** What's up girly? Heehee. Sorry for the super wait. SCHOOL IS ERGH! And now my exams are **_**here**_** so even less time to update! Plus, if I'm too lazy to do my homework, I pretty sure I'm too lazy to update. (It's strange; last year, I would freak over not having my homework done and now I couldn't care less)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bakugan, I would make sure Dan and Runo kissed, Runo returned and beat up Dan for ditching her again, Shun and Alice would get together, and Runo, Julie, and Alice would start brawling again. But I don't own Bakugan, so I'm stuck in school. **

**(Sorry for the long wait! Has it really been a month? Yikes! I lost my hard drive a few weeks ago again and it had all my stories on it. And my homework… Guess where my dad found it?**

**In the laundry. Wow, I am so freaking stupid. Luckily nothing was deleted! Yay!)**

Dan paced his room angrily. _There has to be a way to get them back! The new moon is tonight! _

Shun sat in the garden; a million thoughts scrambling around his head. _Why are we just sitting here, doing nothing?_

Ren ran his fingers over a patch of white roses. _How can we save them when only the royal blood can see the door?_

Alice and Julie were talking quietly in their room. Marucho was trying to explain the situation to Queen Serena without giving out too much information.

"I'm worried, Alice." Julie said. "What if we can't find them?" Alice sighed.

"It's bad luck to talk like that, Julie." She said. "Besides, we _will _find them. Runo has never given up and I know she and Fabia will live and recover from the drama they don't remember from their childhood."

Julie glanced at the picture she was holding. It was from a few years old when the six of them only had to worry about defeating Naga and Masquerade. Despite the empty feeling in her usually happy, bubbly heart, Julie smiled. She remembered when that was also the time when she and Runo would compete for Dan's affection. Julie looked at another picture and it made her smile even more. It was a blur of blue and brown. Julie knew immediately that it was a picture of Runo attacking Dan, resorting back to her old childish temper, after he had left them again. Or was it when he called her a lousy brawler? Or was it when he found out she had brawled Mylene and Lync? Julie shook her head; those two argued _way_ too much but that was how their relationship worked. Julie looked at the last picture and this made her happy feeling vanish. It was taken the day Dan left for Bayview. The six of them had squeezed together in an old photo booth to take a last memory (alright, so Runo had threatened Shun while Alice tried a more gentle route but still…he went willingly). Dan was seated in the middle with Runo practically on his lap since Julie had pushed her on him to get inside. Shun was on Dan's left with Marucho popping in front of Dan and Runo while Alice sat on Shun's lap to fit and Julie sat on Dan's right side. It was a tight squeeze but they didn't mind. That's what best friends do. Julie felt a tear roll down her cheek. Life was so much simpler back then.

"Oh, be safe Runo and Fabia!"

**Jazzy's Pizzazz! XD**

Venom shot the blue haired girls a nasty grin. Tonight was the night he got to 'brighten up the world' again, like he was supposed to ten years ago. The day he got his revenge on the half-Neathian for escaping his grip. He never got over his humiliation of being outwitted by a seven year old.

_***Flashback***_

_A hooded man cackled as a small blue haired girl cowered in the corner._

"_Give up, Princess Renelle." He drawled. "Soon, you will cease to exist and Princess Fabia will take the crown instead."_

"_You think I care about the crown?" Renelle shrieked. "All I care about is what you, you, you demons did to my sisters! They mean everything to me!"_

_The man smirked. "But soon they will never remember you. I'll wipe their memories and make sure not one trace of you is on their mind. I suppose they won't remember the little Gundalian boy either since he was always with them with you."_

"_No, please Venom! You can do whatever you want to me, just leave Serena, and Ren, and Fabia alone!" Renelle cried, eyes starting to water. "They mean the world to me!"_

"_And they will soon think nothing of you!" Venom snarled. "I came here to do a job tonight and I plan on getting my pay!" He threw his cloak off and stormed over to the small girl whose eyes had widened at seeing her twin sister at the door, regret and fear evident in her eyes. _

_Renelle saw her parents storm through the door, her sister nowhere in sight, and run to embrace her just as Venom shot a ray of bright white light from this scepter. _

_Venom laughed as the two adults carried the unconscious girl away, probably to Earth where worthless scum like them belonged._

_***Flashback Over***_

Runo sobbed into her hands. They were going to die! She saw Fabia crying silently by the farthest wall and Runo crawled over.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I did!" She heard Fabia mutter. "If I had not been so jealous, Renelle! You would still be a Neathian!" Runo was confused but gently patted her shoulder. Suddenly, Runo had a major headache. She looked at Fabia and out of nowhere, attacked her with a bone crushing hug. Fabia was confused but a major headache came on and she suddenly felt the urge to hug Runo like she had hugged Serena when she was younger and woke up from a nightmare.

Fabia and Runo sobbed into each other's shoulder. A white aura circled around them and suddenly, they were no longer Fabia and Runo, brawlers and friends.

They were Princess Fabia and Princess Renelle of Neathia, sisters with a full memory recovery.

**OMG! That was way too short! Sorry! I wrote this entire thing ten minutes before my school bus comes! Gotta go! BYE! R&R! (sorry for the long wait!****)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, what up people? **

**Dan: Shut up and finish this boring story so you can do your homework so you don't have that B in math turn back into C plus. Again.**

**Me: *twitch* **

**Alice: Oh, this is just like Runo. No use in trying to tame a volcano. **

**Dan: What? All I said was that she was lousy in math and can't commit to doing her homework-**

**Me: *explodes* AT LEAST I CAN COMMIT TO A RELATIONSHIP YOU STUPID BRAWLER! MR "NEVER CALLS HIS GIRLFRIEND WHICH HE DATED SLASH LIKED FOR FIVE YEARS BECAUSE HE'S TOO BUSY BRAWLING!"**

**Runo: She isn't wrong. You could have called at least, you idiot!**

**Dan: You know what? You both are just-**

**Shun: Dan, there are two dangerous, stubborn, violent, annoyed teenage girls in this room. I suggest you not anger them any more.**

**Dan: *scowls***** Fine, just do the stupid disclaimer, Marucho.**

**Marucho: Jazzy does not own Bakugan, because if she did…. I'm pretty sure she would murder the producers then make Runo murder Dan.**

**Me: He isn't wrong. ;)**

Runo and Fabia gasped as a million memories flashed through their heads.

_***Flashback***_

"_Renelle! Give me back my ball!" Fabia yelled as she chased her sister around the garden. Renelle giggled and held the rubber ball closer to her chest._

"_You have to catch me, Fab!" She shouted over her shoulder. Fabia groaned and sprinted after her._

"_Renelle! I wanna show Ren my ball!" She pleaded. This only made her sister giggle more._

"_Why? Do you loooovvvvveeee him?" Renelle teased. Fabia blushed._

"_Shut, up Renelle! Give me back my ball! Serena gave it to me!" She shrieked. Her sister just laughed and ran through the forest, under the rose archway built last summer._

"_Come on, Fabia! You can do better than that!" Ren laughed as Renelle taunted her sister. Fabia nearly ran into the small Gundalian._

"_Oof! Sorry, Ren! Ren, give me back my ball!" Fabia demanded. Renelle chuckled._

"_What's so funny?" Fabia demanded. _

"_You called us both, Ren!" Her sister explained. Fabia rolled her eyes as Renelle tossed the ball to her._

"_Well, I'm sorry if our parents were good friends and both liked the name Ren!" Fabia snapped. _

"_Come on, Fabia. You'll always be __**Fab**__ulous to us!" Renelle giggled. Fabia cracked a smile._

"_Very funny, sis. Come on, let's go home." She said. The twins said good-bye to Ren who headed home in the opposite direction._

_***Flashback***_

"_Renelle Avrila and Fabia __Luna Sheen, get back here!" Twelve year old Serena Sheen shrieked as she chased the little 7 year old girls around the castle._

"_Lighten up, Serena!" Renelle yelled. "It was just a little prank!" Serena's face turned even redder from anger and embarrassment._

"_LITTLE?" She roared. "You humiliated me in front of Pierre!" Fabia giggled._

"_We didn't know the balloon would explode __**while **__you were sucking face!" She exclaimed. Renelle giggled harder._

"_We thought it was just going to be a sweet moment of comfort __**leading **__to you sucking face!" She said. Serena blushed harder before groaning._

"_I have Neathia's biggest matchmakers as my little sisters!" She complained. "What fun…. NOT!"_

_***Flashback***_

_Fabia gritted her teeth jealously as Renelle got literally showered with presents. _

"_What's the big deal? It's __**my **__birthday too!" She muttered. "Why is __**she **__always loved more?"_

_***Flashback***_

_Renelle watched jealously as Ren and Fabia played in the garden, big goofy grins on their faces.__ Why did __**she **__have to be in an arranged marriage with __**Jin**__, of all people? Renelle knew Fabia liked Jin but Ren liked Fabia. So…who did Jin like? Renelle wasn't sure. Who did __**she **__like? She wasn't sure either. But she knew it wasn't Jin and she knew she did not want to get married at seven years old!_

"_Keep enjoying your freedom, Sheen." A squeaky voice whispered behind her. "One day, you'll be __**mine.**__" Renelle spun around and glared at the pale faced boy._

"_I will __**never **__be yours, Jin!" She snarled. Jin smirked and twirled a strand of her wavy blue hair, knowing she treasured her hair. Renelle snapped. She pushed him into the lake and proceeded in the attempt to murder him. Luckily, Ren pulled her off him before he was completely emotionally scarred. Fabia just watched with a confused look; she thought Renelle __**liked **__Jin, why was she trying to drown him? Fabia shook her head; then again, Renelle __**did **__have a nasty temper. Especially around Jin. _

"_No one else in the entire universe could make Renelle angrier than Jin." Fabia muttered. Renelle, Ren, and Jin all thought the same thing. _

_Then again, __**Runo**__ was about to meet Dan, wasn't she? _

_***Flashback***_

_Fabia sobbed into her hands. She hadn't meant to have it go this far! She just wanted people to not love Renelle so much! Not to have her killed!_

"_It was just a stupid, jealous driven prank! I'm sorry, Renelle!" Fabia sobbed into her pillow. They were leading a crying, protesting, angry, Renelle Avrila Sheen down the corridors and Fabia could hear the cries coming from her. Despite the situation, she smiled weakly at the sound of Renelle hitting the guard._

"_I can't…have her gone!" Fabia said hoarsely before jumping off her bed and running after her sister. _

_***Flashback***_

_Tatsuo and Saki Sheen knew they had to take Renelle away from Neathia. Venom turned towards the guards who were holding a struggling Fabia and leading a confused Serena away._

"_Let me erase their memory." He said quietly. "It is best no one in the royal family knows of Renelle."_

_Tatsuo picked his frail, unconscious daughter and led his wife towards the Dimension Portal._

"_To Earth!" He whispered quickly. _

_Saki cried silently as they picked out their new Earth home. They needed to protect Renelle….._

_The two adults looked at their now only daughter before looking at each other._

"_Good luck, Runo Misaki."_

Fabia and Runo looked at each other, bewildered.

"D-Did you just see what I just saw?" Runo asked. Fabia nodded. They stared at each other for a moment before giving each other a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so, so, sorry Renelle!" Fabia sobbed into Runo's shoulder. Runo hiccupped.

"No, I'm sorry I made you feel overshadowed! If I hadn't, you would have not resorted to…..you know!" She cried. A few minutes later, the girls heard a crash outside and the deep voice of Venom, cursing.

"Where are they, you creep?" Julie's voice yelled.

"Give us back our friends, Venom!" Ren screamed.

"You can't stop the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!" Dan hollered before a loud crash was heard and suddenly, all anyone could hear was the sound of Venom cackling.

Runo and Fabia pulled away and looked at each other knowingly. Runo smirked and Fabia nodded. Fabia carefully watched out the crack in the wall while Runo picked the lock with her hair pin. After a few seconds, the door clicked and the princesses quietly snuck out.

"That's a new record, Ren." Fabia whispered. Runo smiled shyly; the last time she had picked a lock was when they wanted to play in the garden in the middle of the night. Serena had locked their door but Renelle _was _known for breaking rules.

"How did you find me?" Venom's voice snarled.

"We'll never tell you!" Alice snapped.

"Where are Runo and Fabia?" Shun demanded. Venom laughed as their Bakugan watched helplessly. They were no longer in ball form but they knew Venom would kill the Brawlers if they dared to make a move.

"Give us back our friends!" Dan yelled. Venom smirked at him.

"You are too late. They are gone."

"WHAT?" The Brawlers yelled as their eyes started to water. Venom narrowed his eyes and sported a nasty grin.

_Why not tease them a bit? _He thought.

"Oh, yes. You're much too late. I finished the job and I want my pay." Venom sneered. "Well, Dan and Ren. I suppose you are too late to see the women you love….shame. You should be grateful you did not hear their screams and cries while being tortured. They died carrying a child." This angered Ren and Dan even more; well, all the Brawlers but mostly Dan and Ren.

"Yes, the half Neathian started to enjoy it though, the little slut." Venom snarled. Fabia knew better than to hold Runo back and let her kick the door open; no pick locking necessary.

"You-you darned loser!" Runo screeched before attacking Venom who was stunned. Guards came behind Fabia, but they were no match for her. Fabia threw them over her shoulder and Runo stepped out of the way so they landed on Venom.

"Venom, you'll have to more than lock us up if you want revenge on Princess Fabia and Renelle!" Runo snarled. Fabia smirked. Venom's eyes filled with fear; if they knew, he was literally doomed.

Dan, Ren, and the other Brawlers sighed in relief then winced with pity for Venom. They knew they shouldn't pity the villain; but come on, an angry Runo and Fabia? Might as well dig your grave now.

Fabia and Runo's hands intertwined as Venom attempted to escape. Unfortunately for him, Dan, Ren, and Shun wanted revenge on the man who took the girls they loved. (Or in Shun's case, the girls he considered like sisters.)

Alice and Julie tackled Runo and Fabia with hugs. However, as happy as the occasion was, all Runo and Fabia could do was wonder; _How do we tell Serena, Mom, and Dad?_

**DONE! YAY! Thank you three day weekend! Love you! Happy Memorial Day! (WHY IS NO ONE UPDATING? Wait…duh. Memorial Weekend, stupid!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**HOLA! Alright, give me some credit for updating two full length chapters just a few days apart.**

**Dan: You just felt guilty that you weren't updating; not like it's gonna happen again.**

**Jazzy: *huffs* Can't you go one day without being inconsiderate?**

**Runo: *rolls eyes* If he can't even call his girlfriend or invite her to brawl with him on his adventures, what makes you think he can stop being inconsiderate? **

**Alice: That is so true, Runo.**

**Julie: Yeah, Dan is even worse than Billy! At least Billy sends a postcard!**

**Jazzy: Once a month?**

**Julie: It's better than nothing!**

**Dan: *sighs* Do all girls talk this long? No, but you four just ramble like crazy. Especially you Jazzy; no wonder why you don't have a boyfriend.**

**Runo, Julie, and Alice: O_O **

**Jazzy: *turns red* Dan?**

**Dan: Yeah?**

**Jazzy: You. Just. Crossed the line! *takes out mallet that could smash Amy Rose's***

**Dan: 0_o Uh….BYE!**

**Jazzy: GET BACK HERE, YOU INCONSIDERATE BAD BOYFRIEND OF A JERK! *chases Dan around the room***

**Shun: And I thought Runo was bad. Jazzy does not own Bakugan.**

Runo and Fabia glanced at each other and burst into a fit of giggles again. The Brawlers rolled their eyes. Apparently, the princesses had an inside joke for _everything. _

"Not that we're happy you two are reunited again, ending the war and all, but must you giggle very five seconds?" Billy snapped. "Runo it's not like you're life has been _that _bad!" Runo glared at him.

"I'm sooooo sorry for not having my sister by my side for the last ten years! I'm so sorry that I got kicked off my home planet…wow that sounds weird, and moved to Earth! I'm so sorry I was driven by anger and revenge to get back at Dan and the others for ditching us! I'm so sorry for being a princess without knowing it and having to reunite with my sister because of some crazy serial killer!" Runo snapped back. Billy rolled his eyes.

"Freaking drama queen." He muttered. It took five Neathian guards, Fabia, Jake, Shun, Dan, Julie, Alice, and Ren to hold Runo down. Luckily, Billy had bolted out of the dining hall as quickly as possible.

"He's a dead man." Runo muttered. "Julie, did you hear me? Your boyfriend is a dead man!" Julie sighed.

"I'd like it documented that I had NO part in my boyfriend's stupidity." She said. Runo smiled.

"Aw, I wouldn't actually kill him!" She said. Everyone looked at her meaningfully. Runo blushed.

"Alright, so I would bury the evidence first…." Everyone nodded at that.

"Runo, come on!" Fabia said. "Do you remember the treasure hunt we started?" Runo laughed.

"Yeah, that was when I got covered in poison oak!" She exclaimed. "See ya guys later! Fabia and I are going on a hunt!" The Brawlers shook their heads as they watched the two blunettes run out of the dining hall.

"I am so happy for them, really I am, but sometimes I feel like we lost and gained a part of them." Julie said, shaking her head. Alice looked up from her book.

"Oh, Julie. Let them have their fun. Without Fabia to calm her down all these years, Runo's temper has flared even more. Without Runo to loop her in more fun activities, Fabia has always been more serious and insecure than Runo." She said. Julie huffed and crossed her arms.

"They're like Yin and Yang. They need each other to be equal." Shun said quietly. Ren nodded at that.

"Exactly, Shun." He agreed. Dan shook his head.

"But I know Runo and she has never let her temper down! Her guard, yes, but her temper? Never!" He argued.

"Plus Fabia has always like that!"

"Since when has Runo been that easy to change?"

"She was wiped of her frickin' memory!"

"So was Fabia!"

"So? _Fabia_ hasn't changed! Runo _has!_"

"But they're completely different!"

"But that's what makes them complete!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Everyone winced as a red faced Runo burst into the dining hall.

"We leave for five minutes and we come back to find another war inside the dining hall?" She screamed. Fabia quietly stepped next to her sister and surveyed the room.

Dan and Ren were literally at each other's throats. Shun and Alice were yelling at Julie and Jake. Poor little Marucho was shaking in the corner, hiding behind his giant encyclopedia. The tables had been turned over, there were chairs broken in little pieces.

"What. Is. Going. On?" Runo asked, only slightly calmer.

"Well-"

"He-"

"We were just-"

"Don't kill us!" They all pleaded. Runo raised her eyebrow while Fabia was snickering.

"Why would _I _kill you?" Runo asked. Dan laughed nervously.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked. Runo glared at him. Dan held his hands up. "Obviously not." Then Fabia started laughing like a maniac.

"Uh, Fab? You okay there?" Ren asked. Runo raised an eyebrow and glanced to her left and gasped.

"Why you little sneak!" She exclaimed. Fabia laughed harder and snapped her fingers. A white aura circled the twins and in Fabia's place was a laughing Runo while a fuming Fabia was glaring at her.

"Uh, what's going on?" Jake asked, confused. Fabia sighed and shook her head disapprovingly.

"My dear sister figured out she still had her Neathian powers and I guess she wanted us to leave the room so she could switch our looks." She explained. Runo put her hands on her hips, failing to look angry since she was still laughing.

"Ha! I told you all, Fabia was the one with the temper when we were younger!" She exclaimed. Fabia sighed and cracked a smile.

"And you didn't believe me when I said Runo usually was shy and insecure." She scoffed. "Well, as long she wasn't around Jin. If she was, it always got extremely ugly." Ren laughed.

"Yeah, poor Jin was always experiencing Runo's wrath." He said. Runo rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Because he was a pervert, stalker, creep, loser, weirdo, and just plain pathetic. If he hadn't died in the war, I guarantee you I would have killed him." She admitted. Dan raised an eyebrow. Runo chuckled.

"Dan, you know the anger I release on you when you're being an idiot?" She asked. Dan nodded. "Well, multiply that by like ten and you have _half _of the fury I put on Jin." Dan paled.

"So does that mean I should stay on your good side?" He asked. Runo nodded. "Or does that mean you went easy on me because you just liked me so much." The Brawlers all took a step back as Runo closed her eyes and shook her head.

"My boyfriend is a freaking idiot." She muttered before hitting Dan on the head.

"Ah! Not the face, not the face!" He yelped.

"If you want me to actually attempt to hurt you, I can."' Runo said. Dan laughed nervously.

"No, no. You keep doing what you're doing." He said weakly. Just then, Runo's watch alarm went off. She shared a look with Fabia who nodded.

"Uh, we have to go!" Runo said quickly, shoving Dan onto one of the surviving chairs from the earlier battle. Runo quickly grabbed Fabia's wrist and walked quickly towards the exit.

"Hey, where are you going?" Julie yelled.

"On a trip! We'll be back in a few days!" Fabia replied.

"Where and why are you going?" Shun asked.

"To do some sister bonding!" Runo said over her shoulder.

"Where?" Marucho asked.

"Somewhere!" The two girls snapped before disappearing to who knows where.

"Those two are up to something." Alice said softly. "And I know the first thing you all want to do is follow them but we need to respect them and give them our trust. It's not like they're going to do anything…..Dan-like."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing Dan."

"_Well_."

**Jazzy's Pizzazz XD**

Runo held Fabia's hand tightly.

"You ready, Fab?" She whispered. Fabia nodded absently as she observed the old family café.

"Yes, I am ready to face Mom and Dad."

**Ooh la la! What will happen next? OMFG! It's the last week of school for me! I can't wait for Friday! I never ever cry on the last day of school though. Always on the day before. Huh. Anyways, R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my dear friends! Thanks for the reviews last chapter! OMG, I made 200 reviews! Thank you guys so much! (Ignoring Saltwater Star and x)**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? If I owned Bakugan, this story would have been part of the series instead of the producers destroying an awesome anime. I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN! (Sadly)**

_**Last Chapter**_

_Fabia and Runo pull a prank on the Brawlers, who got in a fight over them._

_Runo discovers her Neathian powers and explains why she hates Jin so much._

_Runo and Fabia get ready to tell the truth to their mom and dad._

**Jazzy's Pizzazz XD**

"Dear, Table 3 needs to be cleaned." Mr. Misaki said to his wife.

"Do you have any idea where Runo has gone?" Mrs. Misaki asked as she cleaned the table. Her husband sighed.

"No, but I hope she's alright." He said. "We can't lose her like we lost…oh, a customer." The Misaki spouses glanced at the door and saw two teenage girls.

One had long brown hair, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a yellow sundress. The other had short black hair with hazel eyes and was wearing a white sundress.

"May I help you?" Mrs. Misaki asked wearily. The girl in the white sundress had tears in her eyes, startling the adults.

"Uh, my friend is getting over some family issues and I thought a nice blueberry blitz would help her feel better." The brown haired girl said quickly as she gently elbowed the other girl.

"Yes, um. Please sit down; we'll have that blitz here in a moment. Would you like anything?" Mr. Misaki asked as the last costumer left. Suddenly, the black haired girl ran up and hugged him.

"W-what? What is wrong with you?" He exclaimed. The brunette ran over and pulled her friend off.

"Fabia! Jeez, you seem like an emotional whack-job!" She said.

"But, Runo! I haven't seen them in ten years!" The other girl exclaimed.

"Runo?" Mr. Misaki asked.

"Fabia?" Mrs. Misaki said. The two girls glared at each other before snapping their fingers and a white aura surrounded them. Then, there stood Runo Misaki and Fabia Sheen.

"Uh, hi Mom and Dad?" Runo said nervously.

"Runo, you're back!" The Misaki parents grabbed Runo for a tight hug.

"A-And so is Fabia!" Runo managed to say. The spouses quickly released Runo and glanced at the Neathian princess.

"Uh, hi?" Fabia said.

"Fabia, is that really you?" Saki asked her long lost daughter. Fabia brushed away a stray tear falling down her cheek before nodding.

"Yes, it really is me…..Mom." Saki and Tatsuo engulfed their daughters in a tight embrace.

"Oh my! What has been going on?" Saki asked the twins after a moment.

"You know how I disappeared, right?" Runo asked.

"Yes, so?"

"I was kidnapped by a Gundalian named Kazarina along with Julie and Alice. We were transformed into these warriors who were determined to destroy Dan, Shun, and Marucho." Runo explained.

"I never liked that Kazarina!" Tatsuo muttered.

"And others did?" Fabia asked.

"Anyways, technically we were lost inside Renelle, Terra, and Darcy but after reliving a few precious memories, we managed to break free from Kazarina's spell. After that, Fabia and I felt certain hatred towards each other even though we didn't know why." Runo said.

"Then, the both of us were kidnapped but we didn't know why. At first, I thought it was revenge seeking Gundalians and Runo thought she was bait for Dan. Then we found out, the assassin from when we were younger, Venom, wanted revenge on us for getting away from him." Fabia continued.

"We were locked away in a dark cell where we each had horrible dreams about. It turns out, that was the cell where I was supposed to die in and we were reliving memories. After hearing the others battle Venom, reality caught up with us and it frightened us even more, realizing we were to die. We started crying and we hugged, then suddenly, our memories came back." Runo said.

"We managed to defeat Venom and get back to Neathia where we found out the war ended because we fulfilled the prophecy. Then we started catching up with each other and we were deciding on how to tell you and Serena the truth." Fabia finished. Saki wiped a stray tear away from Fabia's cheek.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Fabia." She said softly. Fabia smiled wearily.

"I am too. And I am really, really sorry for what I did. I never meant for it to go that far." She said. Tatsuo gently ruffled her hair.

"It's in the past, Fabia. Now we're in the present." He said.

"Now, how do we tell Serena? The prophecy said that all of the sisters' memories would be restored together but Serena is impossible to read so we don't know if she remembers or not." Runo said, urgent to get to the matter at hand. "And um, if I'm technically the heir to the throne, then does that mean I have to move back to Neathia?"

It was a simple question, but Fabia knew Runo was fighting the urge to cry. And she understood. If Fabia suddenly had to leave the _planet _she grew up on, she would be taken away screaming and kicking….screw being a princess, a home is a home.

"Sweetie, you may be the heir but you are still just a Half-Neathian." Saki said gently. "If you don't want to, no one is going to stop you."

"But that means I'll be the heir again!" Fabia cried. "I don't want to be on a different planet than my family now that I just found them! But if I do become queen, I can't just travel every other day either!"

Fabia looked at her parents…..something she never thought she'd be able to do for the last ten years.

"I don't want to be separated from you again." Fabia whispered. Runo gently squeezed her hand.

"Can't we like, rotate the position between us?" Runo asked, half kidding.

"Your great, great, great, great, great, grandmother did it with her twin brother so I don't see why not." Tatsuo said. Fabia raised an eyebrow.

"I was kidding, but hey! That works! We could switch every month!" Runo said excitedly.

"And how exactly would we manage school?" Fabia asked making Runo elbow her.

"We're 17 now; I think we've had enough of school." Runo hissed. Saki and Tatsuo chuckled nervously. Fabia threw Runo a bewildered look.

"Actually, Runo honey, you're 18. We put you as a year younger on your birth certificate just in case someone recognized you." Tatsuo admitted. Runo raised an eyebrow.

"Great to know." She said. "I'm not mad I'm just glad to know."

"Really? I bet if you were a volcano, you would have exploded by now." Fabia said. Runo lightly smacked Fabia's arm.

"Shut up." She muttered. "I _can _control my temper but then I seem like a boring person when I don't."

"Yeah, _that's _the reason." Fabia said sarcastically.

"I said shut up!" Runo exclaimed. "Now what do we do about Serena?" The girls' parents sighed.

"Well, that's tricky. I highly doubt Serena will just believe us. We need solid evidence or she'll never believe us." Saki said after a minute. Runo sat at a table and rested her chin on her palm.

"What should we do?" She asked doodling on the fogged window. Fabia sat opposite from her and watched her draw.

"Wait! What are you drawing, Runo?" Fabia asked suddenly. Runo raised an eyebrow and took a glance at the window.

"I don't know; I think I saw it in one of my memories though." She said. Fabia beamed.

"Runo, that's the exact symbol of the Neathian princess! Only royal Neathian blood can master the drawing! Many non-royals have studied the drawing for years and years yet they could never find the missing piece! This is our proof! WE found proof!" She exclaimed excitedly. Runo smiled.

"Now, let's all go back to Neathia and reunite our family!"

**There you go! *Sniff* Only a few more chapters and my best story ever will be finished. I PLAN ON A SEQUEL! (Since apparently Runo is NOT in the fourth season.****) Please Review! **


	19. VERY IMPORTANT AN

JazzGirl123 is dead. Saltwater Star wins. I know she only tries to help in her cold attitude way but her words hurt like Hell. I know not everyone will like me which is why I ignore her, battled her head on. At first, I was proud for fighting for what I love. Then, the more I read Salty's reviews, I realized: she's right. I suck, and I can't help it. I told her straight up, that I am giving up on writing. Salt stings open wounds and I've been wounded. I also admitted I'm Emo. I may not look like it or act like it but I know I'm Emo. Like Demi Lovato. She's Emo but she looks and acts the opposite. After I realized that was the reason she was in rehab, I knew I'm just like her. Emo. Confused. Angry. Upset. Happy. Tired. Ourselves. So the bitch, Saltwater Star wins. I finally gave up the war I couldn't win. I always won the battles but I knew I could never win the war. It breaks my heart, it makes me burst into tears at the thought, and it'll break my fans hearts too but I'm giving up on writing. I'll still do it but I know I'll never be famous for it. I'm ignoring the tears falling down my cheeks as I type this but I'll have to say...or type it again: JazzGirl123 is dead and stays dead. No more fanfiction writing. I'll read it and imagine it but I'll never publish again. Not ever. This is so difficult to write and when I reread this trying to win the internal battle I'll know I have, I have to convince myself to keep this promise. I'll cry again when I see this but I know it's for the best. Saltwater Star may be the biggest bitch in the whole world but she's right. So if I ever reread this because I know I will, don't blame yourself. Because the salt killed daydreaming Emo girl. 


	20. Also VERY IMPORTANT AN

Oh my God. It breaks my heart. I want to continue writing but I don't want the salty bitch ruining my life. It breaks my heart NOT to write and to see my reviewers standing up for me, encouraging me to go on, to continue fighting Saltwater Star. It freaking breaks my heart but I need a break. I may continue writing just not right now. Maybe not fanfiction but in my journals. Seeing you all encourage me to go on and battle the Salty, heartless bitch really makes me fight myself. Well, even if I wanted to continue, I would need my hard drive for that. Yup, I lost it again. *shakes head* There is something wrong with me. I love you all and thanks do very very very much for being with me. (Especially to Breezyfeather and goodgirl21, you two made me reconsider. No final decisions yet but I may reconsider.) 


	21. Most important AN of them all!

I AM going to continue. Seeing Salty and her followers made me angry and I decided; the more she bitches, the less it hurts. So all y'all haters can fuck off and go fall off a building for all I care. As soon as I find my hard drive, I will continue. I guess I owe all of you at least an apology for being a downer and caving to Salty. Because NO ONE is ruining my birthday weekend by being a fucking bitch. I'm sorry...for Saltwater Star for having no life, being a bitch, and thinking she can beat me. Cuz I ain't going nowhere. And I plan on writing just as "awful" as I do now just to piss her off. I was wrong, I'm winning this war! And I'm NOT afraid to use force on the Bitches. Not at all. NO ONE messes with me. No one, ya hear me bitch? No freaking way am I letting that fucking, heartless, insensitive bitch beat me. Not now, not ever! So bitch and moan all you want, Saltwater Star. But you can't touch me anymore! Not unless you want all of us to hunt you down and kill you. Literally. Love you all, my dear reviewers! Thank you for your support! That bitch is so NOT ruining my birthday weekend! (I'm turning *censored* years old on Monday!) Ha, I'll tell you my age one day! Just not today! See you all in later because Runo is not the only one with plans for revenge! (Ergh, bad joke. Ya know, the title...my hatred for Salty? I am worse at a comedian than an author...Sorry for my bad grammar Salty! Then again, I don't give a damn about you! See you in a week or two my dear reviewers! Thanks again for your support! 


	22. Chapter 19 I AM BACK!

**Okay, I lost my hard drive. I can't find it anywhere! Is it wrong that I'm a teenage girl and I find my hard drive and iPod waaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy more important than my phone, which I've also lost?**

**I am so, so, so, sorry I temporary gave up! Why did I ever, ever, **_**ever**_** let Saltwater Star beat me? She's a stupid wannabe who shouldn't leave nasty reviews to stories she doesn't even like!**

**My writing may be different but that's because it's been a while since I've written. Well, for my stories. I need to get back in the game!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Serena Sheen sighed as she watched her soldiers scurry around the court room. Her little sister, Fabia and her new friend, Runo have disappeared again. She knew they had left a note saying they were taking a trip, and would be back but Serena constantly worried about them. There was something strange about those two. A few weeks ago, they couldn't stand each other but they had no reason to despise the other.

_Then they get kidnapped for some reason, and suddenly they're acting like they've been best friends for years?_ Serena thought. She had been pondering this strange event ever since The Brawlers had returned with Runo and Fabia.

_Am I…..jealous? _Serena scoffed at the thought but then she realized it was true. _I'm jealous Runo is being a better sister than I was, aren't I? _

Serena sighed as she stood up from her throne and walked over to one of the soldiers.

"I shall be back momentarily; tell the Brawlers and General Jun that I will be…out." She ordered in her polite but firm voice. The soldier nodded and bowed to her as she walked out of the throne room, towards the garden.

Queen Serena closed her eyes as she embraced the chilling air and warm aroma that the royal garden held. She remembered that she and Fabia would play in the garden nearly every day when they were younger.

_**Flashback**_

"_Fabia Luna Sheen, get back here!" Serena yelled as she chased her young__er sister around the castle. The small blue haired girl giggled._

"_What did I do, Serena?" She called back innocently._

"_Don't act so innocent! That little prank you pulled cost me my date with Pierre!" Serena screeched. "Look at me, Fabia! I'm drenched in-what __**is**__ this-blue gunk!" Fabia just giggled and ran off as Serena huffed and gave up, storming back up to the castle. She smiled as she looked over her shoulder and watched Fabia run to the garden._

"_I have Neathia's biggest matchmaker as my little sister. What fun…..Not!"_

_**Flashback**__** Over**_

She loved that memory; it always made her smile. Suddenly, she felt a piercing pain in her head. Serena gasped and clutched her head.

"My head! What in the world?" She exclaimed. Serena picked up the hem of her dress with her free hand and ran off to the forest. There she found a beautiful lake with white flower patches surrounding it. Serena moaned as her headache grew worse.

_Maybe I should splash some water on my face-Ow, it hurts to think!_

Serena kneeled down and gently cupped some water in her hands then held it an inch away from her face.

_Strange, my headache just…..disappeared. Like it never happened. Maybe I should drink something._

Serena titled her hands gently over her lips so that the refreshing liquid would easily slip into her throat. She barely had a sip when she dropped the water and gasped.

_**Flashback**_

"_Renelle Avrila and Fabia Luna Sheen, get back here!" Twelve year old Serena Sheen shrieked as she chased the little 7 year old girls around the castle._

"_Lighten up, Serena!" Renelle yelled. "It was just a little prank!" Serena's face turned even redder from anger and embarrassment._

"_LITTLE?" She roared. "You humiliated me in front of Pierre!" Fabia giggled._

"_We didn't know the balloon would explode __**while **__you were sucking face!" She exclaimed. Renelle giggled harder._

"_We thought it was just going to be a sweet moment of comfort __**leading **__to you sucking face!" She said. Serena blushed harder before groaning._

_"__I have Neathia's biggest matchmakers as my little sisters!" She complained. "What fun…. NOT!"_

_**Flashback**_

"_Renelle Sheen, what have you done to your sister?" Serena demanded as the two blue haired girls entered the castle._

"_W-What do you mean?" Renelle said nervously. Serena smiled._

"_I mean, what happened out there in the garden? Fabia was chasing you out, using inappropriate language might I add, because you had stolen her new ball." She said making both girls blush scarlet red. _

"_Don't look at me like that! You've said worse and-and, I'll tell Mom and Dad you did if you squeal!" Fabia threatened as best as she could. Renelle played with her hair nervously._

"_W-Well, Fabia was making fun of my athletic abilities! I just as good at martial arts as her, aren't I?" She asked. Serena sighed and hugged her two younger sisters._

"_You're not in trouble; I was just curious of your actions." She explained._

"_Oh…well, okay then! Bye Serena!" The twins exclaimed in relief as they ran off._

"_Hey, be careful for the-"_

_CRASH!_

"_Never mind!"_

_**Flashback**_

_Serena chased the young Gundalian boy towards the old warehouse in the middle of Neathia._

"_Ren, come back!" She yelled. "Where are you going?" Suddenly, Serena heard an ear piercing scream…..Renelle._

_**Flashback**_

_Serena Sheen watched in horror as a man shot rays of white light at her sisters. Then, her parents lifted the unconscious Renelle up and fled to what Serena hoped was safety. Fabia was being dragged away by two large guards. Serena tightened her grip on Ren's shoulders. Suddenly, he wriggled out of her grasp__ just as she and Fabia were hit with the bright light and passed away into black oblivion. _

_**Flashback Over**_

Serena clutched her chest as she panted heavily.

"O-Oh my!"

Serena quickly stood up and ran as fast as she could back to the castle.

_If-If the prophecy is correct, Runo and Fabia should have restored their memories by now! Wait, it all makes sense now! They were closer because they remembered they were sisters! I have to go find them….and Mom and Dad!_

**Well, well? How was my comeback? And FYI, Saltwater Star **_**can't **_**log in and review because I blocked her. She can only leave anonymous reviews. Doesn't matter, I'll delete them. God, why is the world filled with bitches? And 'stop this foolishness', you don't know me at all so just shut up. If I was like you, I would be writing terrific stories and asking for a certain amount of reviews just for a new chapter. If I was like you, I would not have a heart. If I was like you, I would leave harsh reviews to innocent authors. You all are just jealous. I'm not saying that in that mean girl way, just in general. I'm so NOT like you. I mau be devious, and cunning but unlike all those brainless haters, I have a heart. I would never leave a harsh review. I would mix in criticism with positive thoughts. Because that's what a real writer does. So just bug off, you stupid haters! I'm really done with you all! R&R. **


	23. Chapter 20 Just the Start

**Thanks for the reviews! It means so much to me! Well, here it is: C****hapter Twenty! After this chapter, I'll end this and start the sequel. I already have the summary and idea in my head. (GET OUT YOU TEASING STORY PLOTS! I HAVE OTHER STORIES TO WORK ON!) **

**Disclaimer: I so do NOT own Bakugan. (Like, why would I? I don't want to own something that was altered into something ugly…but not as ugly as math. *shudders* THAT is way too ugly for my head.)**

Runo walked down the corridors slowly. It was strange to walk down her old high school after being gone so long. It was strange to realize she had a twin sister. A twin sister who was a princess from another planet. Meaning, _she _was a princess too. A half-alien, half-human princess. Nothing strange about that.

"God and I can't use my new powers to kill The Lala Group. They think they're all that." Runo muttered as she dialed her locker combination. Like every high school, there was a group of mean girls who were spoiled bitches and loved to pour misery over the student body. And because of her abnormal hair color, Runo was the Lalas' favorite target.

_At least you'll never have to deal with them again now that you have to "transfer schools". _A nagging voice in the back of Runo's head said. Runo shrugged at that.

"Well, well, well. Look girls, the freak of nature has arrived!" A cold voice behind her snarled. Runo rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Tiffany?" She snapped, without turning around. Tiffany Lala was the leader of the stupid group and let everyone know by flaunting her social status to everyone within earshot. Everyone did what Tiffany said. This is why she picked on Runo so much. She was the only one who dared to stand up to Tiffany. No one wanted to cross paths with either girl.

"Oh, you wound me Misaki." Tiffany cooed. "I just want you to know that we won't miss you at Wardington High." Runo shut her locker and turned to face the brunette.

"The feeling is mutual." She said before walking towards her next class. _Just one more day of those losers and I'll be free._

"What's wrong, Runo?" Her friend, Meg, asked. Runo shook her head.

"It's nothing, Meggy." She dismissed. Meg glared at her; she knew better.

"Okay, whatever." She said, unsure. "Hey, what school did you say you were going to? I might come and visit you!" Runo felt her blood freeze.

"Uh, you don't have to do that!" Runo squeaked. Meg flipped her long blonde hair.

"Uh, yeah! As your best friend, I have to stay loyal to you! So what school are you going to?" She asked, again. Runo sighed.

"I'm going to a boarding school…in the country…and I'm not really sure they allow guests. I mean, I'm going to come home every other month." She pointed out. Meg giggled.

"I just wanna know the name!" She exclaimed. Runo shook her head as she walked into her biology class.

"I-I don't remember." She said. Meg huffed and walked to her seat as the rest of the class shuffled in.

"Good morning class." A tall, petite, redheaded woman said as they took their seats.

"Good morning Mrs. Jackson." The class chorused. Mrs. Jackson was one of the few teachers that the student body liked. She never gave out pop quizzes; she gave out sweets, and always gave them a choice to do for an assignment. Plus, she was one of the youngest teachers so she sometimes suited as a guidance counselor to the teens.

"Today, we will be saying good-bye to Ms. Misaki and I thought: What's the point of work if you're going to leave? So with that in mind, I decided to give you all a free period to do whatever you want. Runo, I need you up here to collect some old papers." Mrs. Jackson shouted over the cheers coming form the teens. Runo scooted back her chair and stood up.

"Nice outfit, Misaki." One of Tiffany's groupies hissed. Runo barely glanced at her.

"I mean it! Denim capris with that yellow over the shoulder top and pink flats? Genius!" Runo stopped and looked at her. It was Jessica Moonstone. Out of all of the groupies, Jessica was the nicest. She never said anything bad about others but she never exactly stopped Tiffany either.

"Thanks, Jessica. I like your outfit too." Runo said before walking off. Jessica glanced at her pink tank top, white shorts, and red flip flops before grinning at the blunette.

"Yes, Mrs. Jackson?" Runo asked the redhead politely.

"Well, it seems my favorite students always fly away first. First thing's first. I'm gonna miss ya." Mrs. Jackson admitted. "I remember that young lady who stepped into my class so long ago. She was timid, insecure, and afraid. Now that I look at you, Runo, I see that girl is still there but protected by a new you. When I see you, I see a strong, powerful, and daring young lady who would do anything for her friends and family." Runo blushed at the compliment.

"T-Thank you Mrs. Jackson." She said. "Not to be rude or anything, but class is almost over and I was wondering if I could have my papers?" Mrs. Jackson smiled.

"Of course!" She exclaimed as she shuffled through her files. "Don't be saying anything but we just got our yearbooks and it'd be shame for you not to take a reminder of your school, wouldn't it?" Mrs. Jackson smiled sweetly as she handed Runo a hard cover book sandwiched between dozens of old papers.

"Thank you!" Runo exclaimed as the bell rang. "I'll miss you, Mrs. Jackson!"

"Have a good time, Runo." The redhead said as she waved while Runo ran out of the classroom.

Unfortunately, none of the teachers were cool as Mrs. Jackson so Runo was forced to take math tests, present history papers, run five laps around the track, play the violin and guitar for forty-five minutes, sing in rounds for an hour, write similes and metaphors, cook a complicated recipe for Home Economics, until finally, the bell rang at 3:50 pm.

_Thank Neathia the day is over! _Runo thought. _I forgot how tiring high school is!_

Runo dialed her locker combination, gathered all her things, took down her locker decorations, and stuffed them into her backpack before walking outside where all the students waited. The buses were always late so they just lounged around in the grass for half an hour. Runo always sat on the fountain's edge next to Meg.

"Cookie?" Meg offered, holding out an Oreo. Runo smiled and took it.

"BBQ or Sour Cream and Onion?" Runo asked as she held out two chip bags. Meg scrunched up her face making the blunette laugh.

"You know the answer!" Meg exclaimed, snatching the Barbeque bag.

"So-ray!" Runo laughed. Tiffany strutted by, her groupies right behind her. They were all giggling about something. Normally, Runo would have ignored them but something they said caught her attention.

"Once Shunny-Kun sees how boring that redheaded Russian girl is, I guarantee he'll come crawling back to me!" One of them insisted. Tiffany snorted.

"Of course he will! I don't know why he broke up with you! Or why he went for that pathetic goody-two shoes!" She exclaimed. "Shun Kazami must be blind to have dumped you, June! Then, when he comes back, I can convince Danny-San to go out with me! I mean, everyone says he has a girlfriend but we've never seen her! He lies to prevent any loser fangirls."

Runo gripped her water bottle tightly. _Calm down, Runo! You know the truth and Tiffany will always try to steal the spotlight! _

Suddenly, everyone screamed and ran towards a large cluster. Meg squealed.

"OMG, Runo! They're here! The Bakugan Battle Brawlers!" She shrieked before running over. Runo dropped her water bottle.

"Oh, my." She said as Tiffany ran by.

"DANNY-SAN!"

"Shunny-Kun!"

Runo rolled her eyes as she walked over to the growing group and laughed as heard the fangirls scream.

"Sign this!"

"Oh my God, I'm your biggest fan!"

"Why is there a cheerleader there?"

"Will you marry me?"

"I love you!"

Runo smirked as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"ENOUGH!" She hollered making everyone shut up. "You're scaring them! Why would anyone date a fangirl who proclaims her love for him every five minutes? Honestly, what are you? Five?" Everyone stared at their feet, embarrassed. Tiffany glared at Runo.

"God, why can't you just die you bitch?" She spat, knowing everyone could hear her. Runo crossed her arms and glared daggers at her.

"Because my boyfriend will miss me. And if he doesn't, I'll come back to life, kill him, and haunt him forever." Runo said. Tiffany laughed.

"You so don't have a boyfriend." She scoffed. "You rejected every single guy in this school."

"And they've all rejected you so we're even." Runo shot back making Tiffany turn pink.

"Whoo, go Runo! Take her down! Girl fight!" Someone shouted making Runo roll her eyes.

"Very mature, Kuso. You're such an idiot." She said. The crowd parted and revealed five out of six Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Dan punched her arm playfully.

"Yeah, but you're dating this idiot aren't you?" He shot back. Runo punched his arm 'playfully' and laughed when he fell down from the force.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And you're dating the hot headed, violent, tomboy." She pointed out. Dan shrugged as he got up, and when Runo looked away, he rubbed his sore shoulder.

"YAY!"

Everyone jumped at Julie's high pitched squeal. Her five friends turned to face her.

"Julie, do you have to be so loud?" Alice asked, clutching her chest. Marucho adjusted his glasses.

"It's not humanly possible for someone to squeal that high." He said. Shun shook his head as he gently rubbed Alice's back.

"So sorry, but I've been waiting six years for Dan and Runo to admit they're dating!" Julie squealed making the Pyrus and Haos brawler blush.

"SIX YEARS?"

Runo raised an eyebrow at the sputtering Tiffany. "Yeah, six years. Technically, it's been ten years since we first met though." Tiffany struggled to find a comeback but was at a loss for words.

"Runo!" A sixth voice broke out.

"Oh, yeah. You have a visitor." Shun said. Runo glanced over his shoulder and squealed when she saw….

"Fabia, you're here!" She exclaimed, running over to the blunette to hug her.

"Hey, I get no love?" Another voice interrupted making Runo laugh.

"Hey, Ren!" She greeted, giving him a hug.

"Ready to go, sis?" Fabia asked as Dan grabbed Runo's backpack and nearly fell again, not expecting it to be so heavy. Runo beamed.

"I'll miss everyone and everything but hell yeah, I'm ready!" She exclaimed. Fabia grinned as the other five brawlers walked over to them.

"Fabulous, Serena is waiting for us on Neathia." She said before lowering her voice. "We're going to walk back to your house then teleport from there." Runo waved over her shoulder.

"Toodles!" She called while Meg blinked, the school scratched their heads, and Tiffany fumed.

Runo laughed as Dan took her hand while they walked towards the café. Shun took Alice's hand as she smiled. Julie was giggling as she texted Billy. Ren shyly took Fabia's hand making the two blush. Everything seemed so perfect, both on Earth and on Neathia. If only they knew their troubles were just starting.

**Well, *sniff* that's it!**** The sequel will be up soon! And in case any of you care, I turned 13 last Monday. **


End file.
